The Unsealed Legacy - Barrier Master Naruto
by bakamaru
Summary: A serendipitous discovery, an unexpected gift, his legacy unsealed. Follow Uzumaki Naruto in his journey as he discover his potential and master the secrets of the Uzumaki clan as well as his own unique abilities. Pairings are yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, this is purely a non-profit making hobby I indulge in._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first published story in FFN. I have a few stories and story ideas lying around my computer but I couldn't be bothered to upload it, until now. Give it a try and thanks in advance for reading._

_This story will be as AU or as canon-ish as a the story needs it to be, with elements of other anime/manga thrown in for good measure. Pairings are yet to be decided and there will be no explicit lemon scenes. T rating is for the violence and language use._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Uzumaki Naruto was running as fast as his young legs could carry him. Not that it was unusual occurrence for the blond-haired boy, as he was forced to run for his life often by angry mobs. Shopkeepers, farmers, drunks and layabouts, even shinobi of Konohagakure, all chasing down a nine-year old child. Or at least they tried to.

For as reasons unknown to him, majority of the villagers, civilians and shinobi alike, of Konoha had always hated and vilified him. For as long as he could remember, they would always glare at him and hurl words of utter contempt and disdain that a child should never hear at him. Others still simply ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist, which was partly the reason for him playing elaborate —and often embarrassing— pranks across the village to draw their attention and gain their acknowledgment.

And now, after his latest escapade, the tranquil sunset of the village was once more broken by the angry shouts and yells of yet another mob intent of capturing the blond child. In their anger and hatred, the villagers forgot the fact that nobody had ever outrun Naruto in one of these chases. His stamina and penchant for traps was already legendary in the whole of Konoha, able to evade chuunin and most jounin shinobi, so much so ANBU operatives often have to be called in to help.

Still running at full speed, Naruto noticed that he was now approaching the outskirts of the village which he was unfamiliar with. The district seemed to be sparsely populated as he could count the number of houses he could see by the fingers of his hand and all of them seemed to be uninhabited or, rather, uninhabitable seeing they were all rundown and dilapidated. For someone who was used to living in squalor, that was saying something. Much of the area was also densely wooded, with huge, ancient trees that cast dark shadows on the surroundings. The suns was now on the horizon and what little light it was giving off filtered through the canopies like weak pillars of light that seemed to amplify the shadows all the more. He could also hear the sound of flowing water, probably a small rivulet, coming from beyond the dark expanse of trees.

_Perhaps I could lose them in those_, he thought to himself, eyeing the huge trees and the shadow between them. Panting lightly, he crouched down behind the nearest trunk to catch his breath. He strained his ears as he tried to listen for any that would alert him of the mob's approach. He could hear the angry yells, but they were indistinct so they must still be a little further away from him. The blond then muttered a curse, as he know he should have made a few traps for his pursuers to gain more time but he lost his bag during the initial chase through the village. Said bag contained most of his pranking "equipment", stuff he had painstakingly scavenged and pilfered from the various shops in the village.

Looking around for a better hiding place, he espied what seems to be a large building in the center of a clearing. It was somewhat obscured by the foliage between him and the clearing but what caught his attention was the air surrounding the structure seems to glimmer slightly, as though a picture that was slightly blurred or out of focus. Was his eyes playing tricks with him? He shook his head and tried to think of a way out of his predicament.

His best option right now was to go deeper into the woods. True, he could hide inside the building but there was an off chance the the villagers might search it for him and he doubt he could escape being surrounded. At least in the woods he would have freedom of movement. Either way, however, he would have to make a dash across the clearing meaning he would be in the open and in plain sight. It was a big risk but perhaps if he remain as quiet as possible he might just be able to make a run for it and get behind that building that stood in the clearing and from there another dash further deep into the woods. He might be able stay there for the night until the villagers lost their interest.

Naruto's head jerked and eyes widened as he could now make out the voices of the mob clearly. The young blond immediately made up his mind and decided to follow his instincts. If nothing else, the civilians would have a harder time following within the woods and might just give up. The shinobi were another matter though.

"Come back here, you demon brat!" yelled one of the villagers.

"Yeah! When we get our hands on you, you'll wish you'd never been born!" shouted another.

Not much of an incentive for me then, scoffed Naruto.

CRACK

He was about to dash to another hiding spot when he inadvertently broke a twig that was hidden amongst the dried leaves. He cringed as he knew the shinobi among the mob would be able to pick it up. He made a run for it.

"Did you hear that?" a shinobi asked as he turned towards the direction of the sound.

"There he is! Get him!" another pointed at his direction. He threw a kunai at Naruto but missed him by inches.

The mob could clearly see him now as he was running towards the center of the clearing. Running as fast as they could, they were now about to catch up to the blond menace while salivating about the punishment they're going to dish out on the demon incarnate. But before the could even lay their hands on him, he vanished into thin air.

And just when he thought they would finally catch him, everything went blank.

* * *

Naruto was confused. Just a moment ago he was running from the villagers intent on harming him. He could distinctly remember his heart palpitating, his lungs almost bursting, as he willed his young body to run as fast as possible towards the building. He heard several whizzing sounds as kunai thrown by shinobi missed him by mere inches.

"Oww, what in the world happened?" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples. His head felt like someone had whacked it with a sledgehammer.

Fatigue was setting in; stamina or not, his nine-year old body could only take so much exertion not to mention he was getting hungry with all the running that he did that afternoon. He tried to ignore his throbbing head as he tried to recall what happened before he found himself sprawled on the ground. Perhaps one of the villagers got lucky a shot and hit him with a rock or some other projectile. But he dismissed it as he knew an aching head would be the least of his problems if they've caught up with him. He remember running towards the building in the middle of the clearing, but when stepped over where he thought the air was funny his consciousness seem to have been jolted and disoriented. Then all went black.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes then blinked several times, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings. He found himself standing in front of what seemed to be a fairly large but decrepit old shrine temple of sorts. Judging from the condition of the structure, it was safe to say it has seen better days. The roof was missing tiles, the walls were littered with holes, the main doors all but destroyed, and several support columns had collapsed bringing sections of the floor with it. At the entrance of the temple was a crest, a familiar red spiral, that reminded Naruto of the one Konoha shinobi have on the back of their vests. But despite the state of disrepair, the temple seem give off a commanding presence and an air of hidden power.

The young blond turned around and found to his surprise that he was all alone. He half expected to find the mob charging right at him, but all the sound he could hear was that of the birds amongst the treetops settling in for the night and the faint but constant sound of flowing water he had discovered earlier. He wondered where the crowd was and what made them leave him alone. Did they simply lost interest or did he managed to lose them? Or was it something else?

Oh, he knew about the ANBU that often trailed him wherever he went. Naruto figured they were probably ordered to follow him around, by the Hokage perhaps. He never did had the chance to converse with them as they kept their distance but they've intervened on his behalf several times whenever the villagers went too far with their cruelty against him. Could they have been responsible this time too? One thing is certain, though: he was now alone— again.

"Anybody home?" Naruto shouted. Though he doubted if anyone lives in this glorified hovel, you never know and he certainly don't want to be accused of trespassing.

"Hello!" he repeated. Still nobody answered but an unease was starting to grow within him. Trying to ignore it he thought aloud, "Well, I guess nobody lives around here."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said a voice that seemed to echo in his head

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin in surprise and then turn around several times trying to see where the speaker was, almost breaking his neck as he snapped his head to and fro in every direction. It was a man's voice but he's not really sure. Try as he might he couldn't see hide or hair of another person.

Mustering his courage he shouted, "Who are you! Show yourself! Are- are you a gh- ghost?"

"In a manner of speaking," answered the voice, mirth clearly discernible in its tone. Naruto squeaked in apprehension. The voice continued, "I much desire to speak to you. Would you not like come in?"

"O-okay," Naruto answered in a stuttering manner, quite unsure if this was a good idea.

Gingerly climbing the rickety stairs, he stood just outside the main doors of the shrine and tried to peer through the darkness of the interior. But as soon as his head crossed the threshold of the shrine lamps fixed across the walls immediately sprang to life, each giving off a bluish white light the swept the darkness away.

The young blond felt as though his body was on autopilot; a voice in his head whispering directions and his legs would simply move on their own, navigating through several corridors. Finally he found himself standing in front of the _honden_ or main hall that was several times the size of his meager apartment. At the center of the far wall was raised podium of sorts where several oni-masks hung in rows beneath three connected spirals. Underneath the masks was an ornate decorative piece that resemble black flames. Moth-eaten draperies completed the setting. When he first saw the masks Naruto almost shouted, as the flickering lights made them more menacing than they already were. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined them leering, waiting to pounce and eat him alive.

"Hey, where are you?" he called out, hoping to finally find out who was the owner of the voice.

"Put your hand on the orb," was all the voice said.

Naruto's eyes fell on the small altar just below the mask podium. It was of a hexagonal shape, framed by an intricate motif made of gold, and at its center was a dark velvet pillow. Resting on the pillow was an orb about twice the size of a chicken egg. It's surface was smooth and clear, like a big glass marble. A faint light seem to glow from within the orb, giving it a bluish tint which pulsed slightly now and then. Lying beside the on the right side of the altar was a golden shakujo with a pointed tip that resembled a spear. On the left was an enormous scroll, had it been standing it would have been as tall as he was and he doubted he could wrap his arms around its girth.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto with a trembling hand slowly and carefully reach out for the orb, all the while wondering if running away from this place wasn't such a bad idea.

The moment his skin touched the orb the whole room was suddenly engulf in a bright light. As he tried to shield his eyes, he attempted to retract him hand but found out the he couldn't. He felt that something was flowing from him toward the orb and he panicked. Before he could do anything, however, a loud laughter resounded across the empty hall.

"Well, well, that was an interesting effect. Didn't expect that. Now, tell me, young man, what is your name."

Naruto just stood there as he was impersonating a fish out of the water. Standing, no floating, in front of him was tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, his auburn hair cut straight along his jaw line and had asymmetrical bangs cut in a severe angle. He wore a garb similar to a Shinto priest's _jo-e_ or ceremonial robes in white and red, minus the _eboshi_ or cap, with a large spiral symbol on his chest and both shoulders and seemed to be carrying a small folding fan. Naruto, however, could not see where the man's feet were, for his legs terminated into what could be described as a hazy cloud the floated about a foot off the floor making the man seemingly even taller that he already was. But nothing unnerved Naruto more than the calm but intimidating presence he seems to exude.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and somehow found his voice. "I'm Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The stranger adopted a calculating look as though trying to decide the veracity of his declaration.

Then the man's face broke into a slight but clearly smug smile. "Of course you are."

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto fearfully asked. "Who are you? And what is this place?"

"Oh, so many questions," pouted the apparition, now adopting a facetious demeanor. "Very well, my name is Tomohisa, though do call me Tomo as my name is a mouthful. I am or was the last priest of this shrine-" he looked around the room "-or what's left of it anyway. As for what I meant, it's simple: I don't believe in coincidence and I have been expecting you for some time."

"OK," replied Naruto somewhat dubiously. Half of him was starting to believe that this was all a dream or nightmare which he will be waking up from. The other half was simply curious. "So, what exactly are you, Tomo-san? Are you alive? And what is this dump anyway?"

Tomo just chuckled at Naruto. "My, my such curiosity. I supposed I should tell you, after all you found this place and managed to penetrate its defenses. But before I begin, tell me of your parents, of your family."

At the mention of parents and family, something he had always desired for as long as he could remember, Naruto's eyes became downcast and his mood turned melancholy. "I don't have parents, I'm an orphan or so they've told me. I don't have any relatives either," he finally answered in a quiet voice barely audible but Tomo seemed to have heard him.

The man was pensive, his eyes thoughtful. He looked he was thinking things over. It was several minutes before he spoke. "Hmm, this peculiar. But we will address those questions later. Sit down and make yourself comfortable Naruto-kun, even an abridged version of what I am to tell you will take some time. For now we will start from the beginning, namely who and what am I."

Naruto looked back up and gave the man his full attention.

"My name is Uzumaki Tomohisa, scion of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto's widened at this declaration which Tomo saw. He seemed to understand Naruto's realization that, despite what he has been told, he has relatives or at least had one -and a whole clan a that- giving him a sense of belonging that the boy had always desired. "Yes, Naruto-kun, we are both descended from the same clan."

"Really?" The longing was painfully evident from the child's voice.

Tomo then proceeded to tell the enraptured Naruto the general outline of their clan. "The Uzumaki clan hailed from an island nation of what was then called Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools, where they later established the hidden village of Uzushio. They were both feared and respected across the elemental nations as the preeminent masters of the art of Fuinjutsu. It was one of their greatest assets, but proved to be the downfall of the clan.

Tell me, Naruto-kun, have you heard of the Senju clan?"

"Umm, isn't that the clan of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage?" answered Naruto.

"That is correct." Tomo nodded and Naruto smiled pleased with himself. "The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan were distantly related, by both blood and marriage. They were also steadfast allies both in war and in peace. This bond was further deepened when Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime, married Uzumaki Mito, daughter of then head of the Uzumaki clan. As a sign of respect and gratitude for this bond, the rasen-mon (spiral crest) of the Uzumaki clan was incorporated into the standard uniform of Konoha shinobi, an honor never before or again bestowed to any other clan." He paused as he saw the boy's face of dawning comprehension.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I thought it was familiar. But if this shrine has the same mon, then that means..." his voice trailed off as he realized the implications.

Tomo chuckled once more. "Well, I see you figured it out, Naruto-kun. I bid you welcome to the Uzumaki Nomendo." He gestured expansively, as though presenting the hall of the emperor or something grand.

Naruto tilted his head. "Nomendo?"

"Yes, as you can see, these masks," he pointed towards the rows of scary looking masks hanging on the wall, "are among the relics of our clan, they were kept here and it gave rise to the temple's name. But we are getting ahead of ourselves."

He began slowly floating to and fro in front of Naruto. "When Mito-san married Hashirama-dono, the clan gave the schematics of a wide-area detection barrier as a wedding gift to be used as part of Konoha's defenses. Despite his prodigious talent or that of his brother, Hashirama-dono could not make heads nor tails of the schematics as they were custom-designed by the top Uzumaki masters of the time. The look on his face when he beheld the plan was truly priceless." He broke out snickering. After collecting himself he continued. "So he requested for a few members of the Uzumaki to help implement the barrier system and teach others how to maintain it afterwards.

"Now, are you familiar with kekkei genkai, Naruto-kun?" he asked the blond and got a negative response in turn. "In general terms, kekkei genkai are genetic traits or abilities that is passed down from one generation to the next. They are uncommon thus are highly sought-after and are often associated with a particular clan. For example, the Uchiha clan have their Sharingan while the Kaguya clan possessed the **Shikotsumyaku** [Dead Bone Pulse] bloodline. And our clan also had one."

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets at Tomo's words. He had a kekkei genkai? His head could not wrap around the fact the he, the pariah of the village, had a something that many a clan would give everything to possess. "I have a bloodline limit? What is it?"

Chuckling at the boy's incredulous tone he started what appears to be his version of pacing once more. "Well, nobody bothered to give it a name I'm afraid." Naruto's face dropped at this. "You see members of our clan possessed what could be best described as special life force. This is something we share with our Senju relatives but it manifested in different ways. For the Senju, this special life force strengthened their jutsu and allow them to endure battles that would have killed most men. Amongst our clansmen it resulted into their unnatural longevity, so much so that Uzushiogakure was also known as Choju no Sato [Village of Longevity]. It allowed Uzumaki to reach ages only dreamed of by your average person. It gave them great stamina that made them highly durable, and large chakra reserves so that they were able to activate high level seals that would have been impossible otherwise.

"But beyond the physical attributes this life force gave, it also gifted a few of our clansmen abnormally potent chakra." Here he paused and gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Which brings us now to me."

"I was born just a few years before my kinswoman, Uzumaki Mito, long before Konohagakure was founded. That was the era when various clans fought against each other, vying for power and influence, an era of seemingly unending war and conflict. I am one of those of our clan whose chakra was somewhat different. As an Uzumaki I was trained from childhood in the shinobi arts and fuinjutsu in particular though I specialized in the creation and application of kekkai. I also discovered shortly in my career I am able to create various constructs made out of chakra which allowed me to manipulate space-time." A smug smile briefly appeared on Tomo's face.

"That being the case, I was among the ones sent to implement the detection barrier for Konoha. Eventually I decided to settle here afte Mito-san's insistence. I helped maintain the barrier system and trained a few apprentices, that became the Konoha Barrier Squad, to carry on the work after I retired. This temple was built to honor our work and to hold the records of those few Uzumaki that made Konoha their home and in time I became its custodian. Tragedy, however, struck in my waning days when Uzushiogakure was wiped out."

"What! What happened?" interrupted Naruto.

"Remember what I told you about our clan's fuinjutsu?" Tomo got a nod. "Well, it reached a point that other countries, envious and fearful of our skill in that particular branch, decided that the Uzumaki were a serious threat and needed to be eliminated. The strong alliance that have always existed between Konoha and Uzushio also did not sit well with them. A coalition of hidden villages made a surprise attack and caught our clan unawares. Despite their valiant efforts, they were simply overwhelmed by sheer numbers as the Uzumaki clan was never numerous to begin with. I, along with the Konoha's forces, tried to aid them but we were all too late. By the time we arrived, the annihilation was all but complete. Only a few survived and escaped the destruction of our village, and those that did were scattered into the four winds." Tomo shook his head sadly as the blond child could feel the sad and remorseful aura he gave off. He paused in his pacing and just floated with a faraway look, clearly reminiscing about the past. Then, just as abruptly, he continued his narrative.

"For all the potency of my life force, I knew I was dying." Seeing Naruto's shocked look, he explained with a smirk. "Yes, yes, you see me young and healthy, at the peak of my prime. But do not be fooled, Naruto-kun. What you see before you, is but a projection of memory or an echo, if you will, of Uzumaki Tomohisa. The fruit of painstaking preparation as well as a dying man's desperation.

"Even during my time, the Senju clan, for all their power and influence, were already dwindling. The same was true of the other clans and the Uzumaki clan was not spared. Wars and disease have taken their toll. I've never married and had no children. I wanted to pass down the teachings of our clan, to have an heir to whom the clan secrets, my secrets could be transferred to. And so I gathered all my knowledge and the collective knowledge of the clan and compiled them into memory scrolls using seals and my chakra and I stored all of it here inside the shrine. And lastly, I preserved an echo of myself into that orb that you see in the hope that a worthy successor might just turn up. And here you are."

"What do you mean, Tomo-san?" a confused Naruto asked.

"After my preparations were complete I knew I had to put up sufficient protections against those would try to steal the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan. I erected a double dislocation barrier encompassing the whole surrounding area. It erases whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one is not able to even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. Not even those who possess doujutsu powers can see through it. I designed it in such a way so that only those who possessed Uzumaki chakra may penetrate it. And that is why I immediately knew you are an Uzumaki."

"Ah, so that's why the air around outside looked a bit funny. I thought there was something wrong with my eyes." He realized it must have been because of the barrier that villagers lost track of him, right under their noses! He snickered inwardly as he imagine the faces of those stupid people.

Tomo looked at Naruto with surprise. "Interesting, Naruto-kun, that you were able to actually perceived it. But then again I can see the kekkai structure had been deteriorating if the temple itself is in this condition. At full power, the barrier would have prevented the decay you now see and kept the shrine standing in its full glory. Much time must have passed since I died." He again looked around, surveying the damage that time has wrought. He turned back again to Naruto. "Normally, this technique, which I developed myself by the way, allowing a portion of my stored memory to converse with you wouldn't last for more than an hour. The jutsu requires too much power that has already been spent trying to maintain the temple and its grounds. My original purpose was simply to give directions on how to access the knowledge I stored to my successor, namely you. But because the surprising amount and potency of the chakra you channeled into the orb I calculate I now have few hours more before this form completely dissipates. This will allow me to guide you in the basics of what you need to learn."

"Huh?" was Naruto's reply.

"Really, kid, if you get any slower, I swear you're going backwards. You are an Uzumaki, that alone qualifies you to receive the legacy of our clan. But more importantly, you were able to activate the orb that held part of me, which tells us that your chakra is compatible to my abilities. That means you might be able to use the same abilities that I have had."

"Cool! I want to learn your jutsu!" A clearly excited Naruto was almost jumping up and down with anticipation. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hold your horses," replied the clearly amused Tomo. "First tell me about yourself."

Naruto began telling his whole life until now. From being kicked out of the orphanage to all the harassment and vilification he had to continuously endure from the villagers. It took a while and he was getting hungry, but for some reason he could not stop himself from sharing everything to this man whatever he is. Perhaps because he was one of the few that genuinely listened and tried to undestand him. By the time he was finished he looked up at the apparition of Tomo that seem to be shaking with barely concealed anger, his calm, mischievous demeanor all gone. Naruto could feel the floor, no the whole room, subtly shaking and knew that Tomo was somehow causing it. After a long, awkward silence, Tomo spoke again his voice somewhat tight and controlled.

"Do you have any idea why they would do such a thing? To a child no less?"

"No," answered Naruto in a forlorn tone. "Nobody tells me even when I asked. But they always called me 'demon' or the like."

Tomo stood pensive for a moment, rubbing his chin as he seem to have realized something. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, have you had peculiar dreams? Dreams the seemed to persist though you can't understand them?"

"Uhm, yeah. I often dream of standing inside a giant sewer. It stinks and there's a presence that I could never make out. It feels dark and evil."

"I see." Then he looked at the child's eyes as if debating with himself if he should continue. "Can you lift you shirt, Naruto-kun? I need to confirm something." The boy followed his instructions. He slowly gasped as he immediately recognized the markings that adorned the boy's stomach, especially the spiral at the center. "That's the **Shishou Fuin** [Four Symbol Seal] done in the style of an Uzumaki seal...no, it's a double **Shishou Fuin**..." he trailed off as he examined the seal array closer. "A modified form of the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** [Eight Trigrams Sealing Style]. It was first used by Mito-san to seal the..." Then he looked sharply at Naruto.

"Have you ever heard the term jinchuriki?"

"What's that?" was the bewildered reply.

He looked sadly at the young Uzumaki, now fully realizing what he had to endure. He took a while before answering. "Jinchuriki are people who have something sealed inside them, specifically a bijuu. It literally means 'power of human sacrifice' alluding to the burden and hardships a person had to endure once they became vessels of a bijuu. That seal on your stomach is something that the Uzumaki seal masters came up with to combat the tailed beasts that once roamed the earth. I was one of the those who had a hand in developing it."

A dawning comprehension descended on Naruto's face. Finally here was the reason why he was held in such contempt by the villagers of Konoha, why parents admonished their children from associating with him, why he was all alone in the world. Unbidden, tears sprang from his eyes.

"So I'm a jinchuriki?" he sobbed.

"Unfortunately so, Naruto-kun," answered Tomo not unkindly.

"Then it's true what they say? I am a demon?"

Tomo instantly looked affronted at the notion. "Absolutely not!" He brought his face right front of Naruto. "Look at me, Naruto-kun." It took Naruto a minute before he did. "You are not a demon; you may be a vessel of a demon but that does any make into one and never listen to anyone who says otherwise." Naruto managed a smile albeit weakly as he can't help but trust this man, the only other Uzumaki he's ever known.

"No, by no measure are you a demon. Though, based on your own admission, those pranks of yours could qualify you." This seem to have settled the young boy as wiped away his tears. Tomo turned serious again. "What I am curious about is which bijuu was sealed inside you...unless..."

"The Kyuubi no Yoko!" was a terrified exclamation that escaped Naruto's mouth. In turn it caused Tomo head to turn sharply at the boy. Then he recounted the stories he had heard from the villagers about the Yondaime Hokage defeating the Kyubi, how he sacrifice himself to save the village. And the fact that it happen on his birthday.

The apparition was again thoughful. "A Yondaime, huh? Then that means the snot-nosed Sarutobi Hiruzen has either stepped down or finally kicked the bucket. He was Hokage when I died."

"What, you mean Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked. The old man was among the few people who had shown him kindness and the boy looked up to him as would a grandson to his grandfather. "I think they call him Sarutobi."

"Oh, so he still around, eh? I still remember him running around the village like a monkey with his tail on fire." This caused Naruto to snicker. "One thing is certain though, Naruto-kun, no human, no matter how powerful or skilled could ever hope to kill one of the bijuu, much less the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the nine. Each of them is a giant mass of chakra given life long before reliable records existed. Uchiha Madara could control it, Senju Hashirama could force it into submission, but for all their power they could not destroy it. It can only be contained by a select few.

"What I am about to tell you, Naruto-kun, is a secret highly guarded by the village leadership during my time. And I highly doubt that policy has been changed after all this time, so I have to ask you not to repeat it to anyone unless totally necessary." The admonished the boy who immediately bobbed his head. "But you do have the right to know, as it is part of your heritage. And it affects you directly.

After Hashirama-dono defeated his erstwhile rival, Uchiha Madara, and wrested control of the Kyuubi, it was Uzumaki Mito that sealed the creature. It was fortuitous that Mito-san, an exceptional practitioner of fuinjutsu in her own right, also had a special chakra. A kind of chakra that was strong enough to contained and use part of the power of the Nine-Tails.

"Nearing the end of her long life, it was decided to seal the Kyuubi into another jinchuriki. The power of the bijuu has proven too great that it we believed only another Uzumaki could hope to contain it. In the end another kinsman, a girl name Uzumaki Kushina from Uzushio, was selected. She too possessed a powerful and compatible chakra; it was I who sealed the Kyubi into her when Mito-san died, a fate I shared not long after. Which makes me wonder what happened for the bijuu to break-out of the seal." Here paused, floated and stood in front of Naruto.

"But that is something you must find out on your own, I'm afraid, as my existence is near its end and we still have something important to do. But now you understand that being a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi places you among great company so be proud, Naruto-kun, rather than wallow in self-pity. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Tomo floated right back at the altar. He pointed at the huge scroll. "This scroll contains all my memories, or rather those memories that I cared to record. All the knowledge that I've amassed: techniques, history, tactics, even my perceptions on the things that I have experience during my lifetime, all stored here. Like reading a book but the information directly imprinted into your mind. Sounds awesome right? It will also give you further instructions about the rest of the records stored within the shrine."

Naruto stared in awe at the scroll. Tomo continued, "This is a gift and a responsibility that I'm bequeathing you. It will be your duty to make sure that our clan secrets remain a secret but at same time still flourish. You are an Uzumaki, this is your legacy and I expect you to treasure it and perhaps one day you will passed it on."

"Of course, Tomo-san! You have my promise." Naruto seemed to stand taller and radiated pride at being given such trust. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't go back from my word!"

A slight chuckle. "I expect nothing less, Naruto-kun. So, open the scroll and make a few drops of blood onto the diamond seal that you can see."

The young jinchuriki complied. The scroll was tightly bound but at his touch it immediately opened and revealing a foot-long section with a curious diamond-shaped seal. He bit his fingers and let a few drops of blood onto it. The moment it touched the surface of the scroll, the writings began to softly glow. Naruto took a step back unsure if he did something wrong.

"Good, good, the blood seal activated. Now put your hand on that seal, say 'Kai' and release as much chakra as you can. Can you do that?"

"Release my chakra? I don't know how."

"Eh? Really?" Tomo paused for a moment. "Just remember what you did earlier when you touched the orb, remember the sensation of the flow. The seal itself will draw chakra from you but you must force a huge amount into it in order the break the seal and transfer my memories to yourself."

Naruto breathed deeply and squared his shoulders. _You can do this_, he said to himself. He slammed his palm into the center of the seal and shouted, "Kai!"

Instantly the seal glowed even stronger as Naruto crouched there frozen like a statue. His eyes were glazed, seemingly blank as a Hyuuga's, and oblivious to everything.

He did not see the apparition of Uzumaki Tomohisa starting to fade. "Good luck, Naruto-kun. The future of our clan now rests in your hands. One day you will bring back its glory. I know it." With a final smile, Tomo disappeared.

* * *

**- And there you have it. Thanks for reading, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Do try to be nice though. ;P -  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to the franchise._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This chapter was rather tedious to write; I wanted to postpone it or skipped altogether. However, it provides some of the necessary details for the later chapters of the story and to provide some kind character development. I wanted to get this scene out of the way so I could focus more on the action, though I'm sure there's still another chapter that's needed to lay the groundwork for all these to tie up._

_Readers more familiar with the canon plot would probably spot the details that diverged from it. You can expect a smarter and more powerful Naruto, but not unreasonably so. And in case you're wondering, the story is all but finished in general terms; it's the details that needs to be fleshed out._

_Lastly, for some reason the the FFN document editor somehow mixed up a few paragraphs in the last chapter. I've corrected it along with the typographical and grammatical errors, the obvious ones anyway._

* * *

PREVIOUSLY...

Naruto breathed deeply and squared his shoulders. _You can do this_, he said to himself. He slammed his palm into the center of the seal and shouted, "Kai!"

Instantly the seal glowed even stronger as Naruto crouched there frozen like a statue. His eyes were glazed, seemingly blank as a Hyuuga's, and oblivious to everything.

He did not see the apparition of Uzumaki Tomohisa starting to fade. "Good luck, Naruto-kun. The future of our clan now rests in your hands. One day you will bring back its glory. I know it." With a final smile, Tomo disappeared.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Urgh, not again." Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes once more with the godmother of all headaches throbbing in his head. The sensation he just experienced— as though someone had inserted a pair of hands inside his head, kneaded his brain into mush before puffing it back into shape, then prick every single neuron in there with needles repeatedly, and giving him one last smack to the skull —was not something he would forget anytime soon, if ever. He surmised that it must have been some sort of a feedback loop resulting from the integration of Tomo's memory into his own…

Wait. Surmised? Feedback loop? Where in the world did he came across such "big" words? The young boy was sure he's never heard of them before, hell, he swore he had not even knew such words existed just that morning! But it's all inside his head, and it came on their own volition as though he had known them all his life. Does that mean he's no longer Naruto but someone else? Was he possessed or something? But he still had all his memory of all the things he's done and done to him, much as he wanted to just forget all about them. Something definitely feels different with him, its like waking up one day discovering that the sun rises from the east and sets in the west, a incontrovertible fact that while obvious is simply taken for granted and never commented on. It really didn't make any sense to him.

Naruto tried to ignore the splitting headache and took stock of his surroundings, wondering where he is now and how weird the day was turning out to be. Granted, weird things do happen fairly often to him but today just took the cake. He was standing in the middle of another room, a large sitting room of a traditional Japanese mansion. It was grand in scale and well lit, the floors gleamed and the walls untouched by dirt. But it was austere in terms of furnishings with hardly a single furniture to be seen. Located on the furthest wall was a raised platform with bamboo screens, similar to that of which high-ranking aristocrats sat behind as they hold court. And unless he was mistaken, he just saw a shadow or shadows moving behind it.

"What is this place?" he thought aloud and almost immediately an answer came to him from the back of his head: Mindscape. A tangible representation of his subconscious. But before he could ponder further on it the bamboo screens were drawn back and revealed two people standing there. One he recognized immediately but the other was unknown to him.

"Hello there, son." Naruto couldn't helped but be wide-eyed as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the hero of of Konoha, the one he had always looked up to, was standing there in front of him with a smile on his face. He'd recognized that face anywhere! And he just called him "son." He was attired in the the standard Konoha jounin garb over which he wore his ubiquitous white trench coat. Crowning his head was a mane of golden hair, wild and spiky, even more so than in the few photographs Naruto had seen of the man.

But if that totally surprised him, the other person in the room who turned out to be a woman fairly flew into him and had him in a bone-crushing hug, which totally fried his thought processes. After a few moments, she kneeled in front of him and held him at arm's length as though examining every inch of him. She was of average height, slender body, and wore a plain green dress that reached well below her knees under which was a white blouse with high standing collars. But the most striking feature of the woman, and something that had drawn Naruto's attention at once, was her striking fiery red hair. It was was very long, reaching down below her hips, and styled in such a way that strands framed both sides of her face and a black clip parts her hair to the left.

"I guess introductions are in order," quipped the Yondaime, as he too took a crouching position by Naruto's side.

"You think?" was the sarcastic reply from the woman who never tore her gazed away from Naruto. "All this time he never knew who his parents were. If I get my hands on that old coot of a Hokage, I'll show him pain the likes of which would make him call for his mommy!"

Minato laughed rather nervously as he knew his wife's threats were very real. He looked into Naruto's eyes with a kind smile. "I'm your father, Naruto, and this is my wife Kushina, your mother." Said parents searched Naruto's face for his reaction.

As for their son, he just stood there rooted on the spot, gob-smacked as he listened to one revelation after another. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no sound came out. All his life he wanted to have parents, to have a family in which he belonged, protected and loved. He knew he was an orphaned yet he desired above all to at least know his parents, who they were, what they did, but whenever he asked he was invariably told nothing. Even the old man Hokage, for all his kindness and grandfatherly vibes, would turn evasive and in turn offer kind but meaningless platitudes that simply pushed his curiosity aside but never truly quited them. An now here are two people, right in front of him, claiming to be his parents. And not just anyone, but the Yondaime himself and this beautiful lady. Had this been told to him just the day before he would have been either cartwheeling across the whole village shouting at the top of his lungs or would have been crying his heart out with snot probably trailing him wherever he went. But it seems the changes in him had a bigger impact than he first realized.

"Hey, dad… mom…" The words came surprisingly naturally, even if it was bit strange on his lips. He was once again in Kushina's embrace as the words left him.

"My son, my dearest son." The red-headed woman couldn't help herself as she ran her fingers through Naruto's golden locks, staring at his face with a hungry look.

"I guess Sarutobi, the Sandaime that is, still hasn't told you yet," he let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Though I could understand part of the reason for it. As I have made a lot of enemies during my lifetime, especially Iwagakure shinobi, it was deemed a precautionary measure to keep my personal relations strictly confidential. Had it been made public that you were my son, they would put a bounty on your head and your life would be in constant danger."

With a speed and strength that surprised all them Naruto boinked his father on the head which sent Minato sprawling on his ass. "Why did you seal the Kyuubi into me, Dad?" The question was uttered devoid of any emotion. And while he seemed to have changed in just a few hours, he was still a child, deeply scarred by his experiences in a cruel and unforgiving world. This in turn open the flood gates of his emotions, all the pain, anguish, and loneliness of the past nine years trying to claw their way to the surface. "WHY? Why did you seal that monster inside me? In your own son! You don't know how tough having to live with that fact, which I wasn't even made aware of!" He paused his ranting as his indignation lost some of its steam then he grew quite for a moment. And awkward silence descended on the three but Naruto finally broke it.

"I'm happy I finally got to meet you, but I'm also angry. I don't know exactly what to feel." He added in a quite voice, and both of his parents saw the vulnerability in the sad blue eyes which almost broke their hearts.

Minato glanced at Kushina who had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes dimmed in shame and helplessness. His own face took a resolute look and nodded fractionally to her, as though confirming an unspoken query.

"I've caused you a lot of pain, Naruto," he began, a bit hesitantly. "You are my son and yet I've given you nothing but grief, some father I turned out to be. All I can ever do is apologize to you. I'm truly sorry. I understand you're angry, but please spare your mother. All of this was my fault—"

"No!" interrupted Kushina. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and cleared her throat. "No, it wasn't your fault, Minato. If...if only I had been stronger none of this would have happened. The Kyuubi would not have been able to break from the seal, and, and—"

She was working up into a state and gesticulating wildly. Having somehow regained control of his emotions, Naruto decided to end their pity party. "Mom! Calm down will you?"

Kushina smiled sheepishly but before she could say anything Minato spoke with a sense of urgency. "Please listen to me, son, I don't have much time. I'm very happy we have the chance to meet like this but I'm not even supposed to be here at all, or at least not yet. We—I never expected to have to tell you not until you're a bit older. But it seems the hand of fate threw that option out of the window. The seal must have been altered somehow but it remains stable so no worries."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, confusion etched on his face.

"Let your father speak first, Naruto," Kushina admonished his son gently while squeezing his hand. Her other hand went to hold her husband's.

"I sealed the Kyuubi inside you knowing that one day you will learn to use its chakra. And inevitably you will have need of it because simply you're my son." Minato paused, and pensive looked cross his face. "I had a good reason for doing what I did. The very same day when the Kyuubi first attacked the village, I learned something extremely important. Someone was hiding in the shadows, controlling the Kyuubi's every move.

"You mom will tell you all the details but suffice it say that there was a shinobi of unfathomable power and skill. I truly doubt any one could ever face him without a very unique set of abilities. And it is very likely...no, I'm very certain he will attack again unless he is stopped.

"Have you any idea who it was?" asked Naruto. Kushina meanwhile kept quite and thoughtful, trying to recall everything that transpired that fateful day.

"It was a man who wore an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds on them. On that night…he saw through every move I tried to make. I don't know who he is exactly, but he is no ordinary man that I could positively recognize."

Kushina finally broke her silence and looked at Minato. "The question is why would he want to destroy Konoha? An act revenge? Revenge for what?"

"You know as well as I do," Minato answered quietly "that for as long the current shinobi system remains in place, there will likely be no true peace, lasting peace in out world. The desire to protect those we hold dear— be they persons, objects, even ideals —breeds wars and conflicts. For as long as love exists so must hate; it is simply the nature of the universe. Hatred leads to pain and suffering, and the greater one's hatred the greater the pain we inflict to others and to ourselves. A true shinobi must be in constant battle with hate for it is very destructive and does not distinguish friend from foe. You must remember that, Naruto, if you intend to follow the shinobi path."

Naruto looked in awe at his father while his mother gave them a watery smile. Then without warning Minato began to faintly glow, a soft yellow light outlining his body. "Well, I guess my time is up. Listen, Naruto, I intended myself to become a fail-safe mechanism should the Kyuubi try to force his way out of the seal or somehow make you open it for him; but as I am here my chakra that I sealed in you is already spent, it wasn't much to begin with. Do not try to open the seal for any reason until you are trained and completely ready to face him, the Kyuubi is not something to be trifle with, do you understand me?" He looked into's Naruto's eyes who swallowed thickly but nodded his understanding. "Another thing, I haven't been much of a father to you but I hope I could help you become what you desire in the future. At the Hokage mountain, deep inside my face is a cavern accessible only through a sealed door. To enter it requires my blood. You'll find some of my stuff stashed there; I hope it can be of some use to you."

He hugged his wife and son close into his arms. "I'm so proud of you both." He kissed Kushina on her forehead and spoke softly. "I'll leave all the stuff I've missed to you. Don't leave out any thing. Naruto may be young but he is our son, and he needs to be prepared. I know you've noticed the changes he went through since earlier it would be best to explain it to him too. I love you, Kushina, and perhaps someday we will be together again, as family."

"Minato..." Kushina couldn't help but sob. "And I love you."

The boy who was a carbon copy of his father stood there with a dejected look but did not cry. Now knowing that he was the son of no less than the Yondaime Hokage, it wouldn't do to be a cry baby especially in front of the said man. Instead he gave him his patented pose with a thumbs up. "I'll make you proud, dad. I'll be even more famous than you and all the other Hokage, dattebayo!"

That got Kushina out of her funk and she stood up giggling. Minato smiled and ruffled his son's hair, something he had always wanted to do when he first learned that they were going to be parents. "I know you can do it. I maybe a lousy father but I've always believed in you. Goodbye, Kushina, Naruto." And with a final soft glow Minato vanished.

"Thanks...dad." A companionable silence descended between mother and son with each wrap around their own thoughts.

Naruto was startled when Kushina held his face between the palms of her hand, staring at him, drinking in his features. "You really look like Minato," she said softly almost to herself.

"Uhm...mom, why are you still here? Not that I'm complaining of course," he added hastily while feeling the tears forming at the corner of his eyes at the sight giving him a tender look as a mother would give. She sat down the gleaming floor of the mindscape room and pulled Naruto down beside her who was staring at her with rapt attention.

Kushina tilted her head, a tender smile still on her face. "Your father included my own chakra in the seal matrix. It was intended for the time when you would learn to control the Kyuubi. We wanted to help you accomplish that feat in whatever way we could but there are also things about the Kyuubi that only Minato and I was aware of and that you need to learn."

"Hey, are you listening?" She stopped when she noticed that her son was looking at her with glazed eyes.

"Heh," a chuckling Naruto just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm just happy to have finally met you, to know what you look like. You're very beautiful and you've got really pretty hair!"

Kushina blushed at the child-like honesty of his son and smiled in return. "Thank you, you're only the second person to ever compliment my hair."

"What? Well I'm sure Dad was the first right?"

"Yes, he was."

Frowning a bit he finally asked, "So how did you and Dad meet?"

"Uhm, it's a bit embarrassing, -ttebane." That last part slipped from Kushina's lips without her meaning to. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked horrified as though she uttered a disgusting swear word. There was a moment of silence as Naruto's brain tried to process what he had just heard.

Then he was lying on his back laughing himself off. He went on for few minutes until he felt his mother's eyes boring a hole into his head. Somewhat chastised, he righted himself and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I never thought we would share something like a verbal tic."

His mother smiled once more. "Yes. You look like your father, but in many ways your mannerisms, well, you take after me. I have hoped that was something I didn't pass down on to you but I guess we don't have much choice in the matter.

"To start with I am Uzumaki Kushina—"

"Ah!" A look of dawning comprehension and wonder crossed Naruto's face. "You're the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi too, the one before me. Tomo-san said so!"

Kushina nodded. "I was the Nine-Tails' second jinchuriki. I need not ask you where you learned that fact as I saw everything that transpired earlier. I met Tomohisa-shishou when I first came here in Konoha many years ago. I was just about your age, and he was by then a very old man, older than even Mito-sama. When the time came for Mito-sama to die, it was he who helped facilitate the transfer of the Kyuubi into me. I think it was the strain the sealing placed on him that ended his own life. As I recall he died a few months later. Then I was the last Uzumaki in Konoha, until you were born."

Flashes of the memories, like pictures in an unorganized slide show, came into the fore of Naruto's mind. Her mother's words stirred recollections of years long gone that weren't his but is not part of him. He could identify a young red-head who looked like her mother in some of them, no doubt memories of Tomo's interaction with her. Kushina continued with her tale.

"We've never really talked. He had a reputation of being a recluse and nobody seems to have found out where he was staying. Tomo-shishou did occasionally taught me, being an Uzumaki, some of our clan techniques. Much of it in turn I taught to your father. So you now have some of his memories?"

"Yeah, but I'm still getting use to it though. It's really confusing." Naruto vigorously shook his head to emphasize his point.

"I for one am not surprise of the fact Tomo-shishou achieved a feat like this. He truly was gifted in the Uzumaki arts. But I'm sure you'll be able to understand it better than me. Let's continue with the Kyuubi and what it means to you, shall we?"

"OK."

Kushina then told her story of how she came to be in Konoha. How she lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato Namikaze helped her do so.

"I'm sure you were already told by Tomo-shishou's memory construct that to seal the Kyuubi requires a special chakra. No ordinary person could do it, being an Uzumaki is not a guarantee when it came to sealing the Demon Fox unlike any other bijuu. The nature of its chakra is simply that powerful and potent. The three of hosts of the beast share one important fact: we were all born with that special chakra. My Grand Aunt Mito-sama had a chakra that could suppress the Kyuubi. I have a chakra that is able to restrain it. While you have a chakra that is synergistic to that of the Nine-Tails. It is one of the reasons your father sealed the demon into you, because you and you alone had the chance of withstanding the corrosive power of the Kyuubi. It was also a custom as jinchuriki often are related to a village's Kage."

Naruto sat straighter at that. To be called special, especially by someone who is important and dear to him, gave him a sense of achievement and confidence like no other. To be in the same category as the bad-ass wife of the Shodaime and his powerful mom sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. The fact that the all three of them were related just simply took his happiness on another level.

Kushina continued through what transpired during her academy years. "I was brash, impulsive, and very stubborn. I had a quick temper and often prone to violence," she added somewhat embarrassingly and chuckled slightly, "and I love pranks. All in all not that different from you." Her son shared a smile with her.

She told him about her proclaiming to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement and began calling her Tomato because of her then-round face and fiery red hair, something which she could not deny as even she could see the resemblance. This, however, did not prevent her in lashing out and pummeling the kids who teased her. With her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, she earned her the fear-inducing (to her classmates at least) nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure who planned to make use of her special chakra. As she was led in binds to Kumo, she surreptitiously plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail hoping someone would notice it. Her classmate, Minato Namikaze, whom Kushina dismissed as a sissy and a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. He later informed her that he had always admired her red hair so immediately notice the strands that could only have come from her. Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair that she previously detested as the "red thread of fate" that had brought them together.

"So that's how you came together with Dad. It's also what made you able to endure the influence of the Kyuubi, right, Mom?"

"You're right, my son. I was happy and I was filled with love. Mito-sama's words proved true." She paused as though reminiscing about some memories. After a moment look back up with a more serious countenance before carrying on. "Your father couldn't tell you all the details since by the time he sealed our respective chakra into you, he was nearly spent and he was focusing on me rather than himself. That is the reason why he stay was a lot shorter than mine.

"When the Kyuubi attacked the village, it was indeed under the control of the masked man your father spoke of. That masked man...I don't know how, but he knew that giving birth was the one moment when a bijuu seal is at its weakest, he planned the attack...and stole the Kyuubi that until then was sealed inside me.

"A pregnant female host must carry her child for ten months instead of the usual nine as she must direct the energy that had been used on the seal, towards the child in her belly. Naturally this weakens the seal considerably."

The she told the day of the attack. How the Sandaime and his wife, Biwako-sama, made all the necessary preparations and took all the precautions based on the experience of Mito-sama. The old Hokage had arranged for a whole platoon of ANBU loyal to him to guard the chamber located outside of the village while only Minato, Biwako, and an ANBU doctor named Taji were allowed inside the chamber itself for security reasons. Everything was kept top secret and none of Kushina's friends even knew she was about to give birth.

But all their secrecy and precautions were for naught. The masked intruder somehow learned of their location. He easily and quickly disposed of the ANBU contingent that stood guarding the chamber. He even caught Minato by surprise as he effortlessly killed Biwako and Taji with each a single kunai stab into their hearts and snatching the newborn Naruto. But when he threatened Naruto's life Minato Namikaze exploded into action.

Kushina spoke about how Minato whisked baby Naruto to safety using his **Hiraishin** [Flying Thunder God] jutsu. However, it left his severely weaken wife at the mercy of the masked man. The said man somehow gained entry into the seal and freed the Kyuubi from the chakra chains that were restraining it in place on a huge floating lump of rock. Kushina could very vividly remember the inhuman screams that escaped her throat feeling her whole body being burned alive as the Kyuubi was forcibly ripped from her. But she survived the extraction of the bijuu a feat that no one but an Uzumaki could have endured. Now under the control of the masked man, Kyuubi tried to finish her but once more Minato foiled it and took her to where Naruto was then prepared to battle both the Demon Fox and their mysterious assailant.

During that short interval the said man had unleashed the nine-tailed beast against the unsuspecting village. Its rampage caused damage to Konoha on a level unprecedented in its entire history. The loss of life was staggering considering it was only a few minutes since the beast launched its initial attack. A complete disaster was only averted by the timely reaction of Konoha's shinobi forces under the leadership of the Sandaime Hokage. It was a hard fight, possibly the hardest fight they have fought in their entire lives. No few had fallen, either renowned or nameless, shinobi or civilian; it was a battle on par with the greatest battles in history, a battle of desperation and unflinching sacrifice. A full account of it has yet to be told to this day.

"Is that the reason why they hate the fox?" Naruto asked quietly. "Why they hate me?"

"What the villagers have done to you is wrong, Naruto, whatever the reason maybe to treat you like that is inexcusable," said Kushina cupping her son's whiskered cheek. "But try not to judge them too harshly for they too have suffered. Many lost parents, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters— their loved ones taken away from them in the blink of an eye." She continued her story.

Minato proved once more that night why he was Hokage and successor to such figures as Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. He was confronted by the masked man and they fought, trading blow after blow, jutsu after jutsu. Both of them were masters of space-time ninjutsu that seemed to interest Naruto greatly. His mother carried telling the story on how, despite the overhwhelming power of the mysterious man, his father managed to gain a small but decisive advantage and drove him away but not without leaving an ominous warning about the future.

The Yondaime afterwards battled the rampaging Kyuubi, trying all his might to bring it out of the village and spare it from total devastation. But he was mortal, powerful and skilled but lacking the abilities of legends like Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage possessed that seemed to transcend human limitations. As it was, he knew that the only chance to defeat the Kyuubi was to seal it once again.

Knowing that she was dying anyway, Kushina made one last attempt using the last ounce of her strength to restrain the Kyuubi with her chakra chains. She wanted to bring back the bijuu inside her and die; she knew very well that it will not kill the creature but only put off its re-embodiment for a few years at least. But after a brief but vigorous argument between her and her husband, she finally acquiesced to Minato's plan but not without conditions.

"I know full well the life we were about to subject you to," she said looking sadly at Naruto. "To carry a burden without having any say in it. Minato, bless him, can be hopelessly naive sometimes. But we were both out of time, we're out of options, the situation was dire and something has to give. And there was also the threat the masked man posed to Konoha. Your father decided to seal the Kyuubi into you. He knew as I did that your chakra is quintessentially Uzumaki and very special at that; the fact that you spent inside me bathed in the bijuu's chakra also made you very compatible with it in a way neither I nor Mito-sama couldn't be.

"Using **Shiki Fuujin** [Dead Demon Consuming Seal], your father wanted to seal only half the Kyuubi's chakra into you taking the other half with him. But the Kyuubi resisted and it proved quite a strain even for Minato. So instead he sealed a part of the beast's conciousness, specifically its baser instincts, to give you a chance to develop your natural defenses against its influence."

The said seal, his mother explained, was a highly modified, multi-layered version of the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** [Eight Trigrams Seal Style]. In addition to having sealed the Kyuubi Minato also integrated what remain of their chakra into it before they drew their last breathe.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Kushina apologized after finishing her tale, wiping her tears once more. "I'm sorry for making you the jinchuriki of the Demon fox, and for having you carry the burden no child should have had. I wasn't able to be with you and share my love for you."

Naruto now stood in front of her mother. He somehow sensed that their time together, so brief for both of them, is at an end, her chakra all but gone. His doubts, the nagging voice behind his head telling him that his parents neglected him, didn't love him at all, was finally dispelled. Now he knew the truth. Despite the hardships he had to endure and those that will come, he felt relieved in the knowledge in the fact the he had parents that loved him, loved him enough to give up their lives for him and ensure his future and the future of the world he will grow up in.

"Don't apologized, Mom. You did what you had to do, more than anybody ever had the right to ask. You and Dad saved the village and its people." He grinned, a proud and confident grin. "I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki clan, I won't let something like being a jinchuriki get me down!" Then he gathered Kushina in a bone-crushing hug. "I happy and very proud you're my parents. I promise I'll make you and Dad proud of me."

Kushina smiled as tears ran down her face and sobs racked her body from simply being overjoyed at being accepted as his mother. The could sense each other feeling at peace with everything. "Thank you, Naruto, for being our son. I'm prouder of you than I can say and I'm you'll make us even prouder. Now I know I can't help you anymore with taming the Kyuubi's chakra but I'll leave you with one last gift. Remember, I love you with all my heart as do your father." She kissed his forehead and Naruto closed his eyes.

And with that Uzumaki Kushina was gone.

* * *

Naruto felt as though his whole body went through the grinder. He was sore all over and, judging by the way his stomach seems to be grumbling, seriously hungry. He opened his eyes and blink several times to focus the sleep-induced fog. But as his vision became clear, the first thing saw were a pair of eyes.

A pair of amber-colored eyes just staring unblinkingly mere inches from his own.

With a startled yell he scurried away from his position putting his back to the wall. He looked back where he was lying on the floor and saw something that made his eyes widened in recognition.

"_You!_"

* * *

**-And that's it. Thanks for reading!-**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its franchise.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Man, two chapters within a week. Well the story progression had been a tiny teeny bit slower than I would have liked but its a necessary 'evil'. The details are what make a story more engaging, in my humble opinion. Please do read the notes below the chapter as they will emphasize the context of some of the points I've made in the story, especially regarding motifs and terms.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"_You!_"

Naruto was pointing his finger accusingly at the man that stood in front of him. A man he recognized all too well. The very man that caused all the pain drumming his head right now.

"Oh my, I see you've awaken from your slumber, Naruto-kun."

"Tomo-san! What— why are you still here?" And so it was indeed Uzumaki Tomohisa standing in front of him once again. But this time he immediately noticed that he was now standing with feet firmly on the floor instead of floating on a hazy cloud. His features remained as it were as Naruto remembered down to his ceremonial vestments, but he could now see him wearing a pair of shikai or traditional boots used in elaborate ceremonies.

According to Tomo's memories the **Noutensou Fuin Shiki** [Memory Transference Seal Formula] was a very advanced sealing method he came up with after researching and observing the techniques used by the Yamanaka clan, renowned for their mind-based arts. The technique allows one person to deposit his or her memory into a seal matrix like a book, recording a person's thoughts in ink and paper. Once his security conditions have been met, the same memories would be forcibly implanted directly into the brain of the recipient rewiring parts of the the cortices directly involved in memory retention. Advantages of this technique includes rapid and efficient transfer of information in its complete state, without loss, and the speed is convenient, similar to reading a whole library in one go. The downside, however, was that the chance of finding someone capable of handling the strain of the transfer was simply astronomical and the loss of the stored memory should the process fail as it can only be used once. Even at the most optimistic scenario, the recipient would be reduced to a coma for several days at least; at worst, the memory overload might force the recipient into insanity or even reduce him into a vegetative state. Because of these factors, Tomo personally labeled it a **kinjutsu** [forbidden technique] and the reason for the elaborate defenses he set up around the shrine. He also knew that only an Uzumaki would have a chance of surviving the ordeal.

Despite his lack of experience, Naruto could truly appreciate the brilliance of the technique as well as his luck. He understood that, to maximize the seal's effectiveness, a child's mind was more suitable than an adult's. Like filling a glass with more water, if the said glass already at least half full— like an adult's mind is already teeming with memory and information— it will likely spill over and wet the whole glass, an apt analogy had someone tried to absorbed Tomo's memories and failed: a mindless shell wetting themselves in the process. A child, having lived a shorter life, would correspondingly have more room to absorb an infusion of his memories.

What got the boy so thoroughly confused as, if Tomohisa's calculations were correct, the transfer was successfully completed and the empowering chakra depleted, Tomo's memory echo would— or rather should —have vanished without a trace. But the very man whose continued existence belied that statement was standing right in front of him.

And this time he was not alone. Naruto's eyes simply widened in horror as he realized that Tomo's companions were animated skeletons of what he supposed to be long dead people. Their visage were essentially the same being skulls as white as chalk though there were variances in their stature: some were taller or shorter than the others, including one who was about the same height and built as Naruto and another that must have been a giant once. He could not identify if they were male or female. Each one of them wore the same clothes as Tomo plus an eboshi (a tall black cap reminiscent of a chef's hat tapering at the top), except for minor differences here and there. Standing behind Tomo in a loose row like silent skeletal statues, there must have been at least two dozens of them.

"I thought the Noutensou seal once completed you would disappear. So why are you here? And what are those?" he gulped as he peered at the silent bony relics staring back at him.

"So I did. Well...I...lied?" was the nonchalant reply which caused Naruto to stare blankly at him, unsure what to say to that. Tomo just gave him a mirthful chuckle in return. "Really, Naruto-kun, the look on you face..."

When Naruto looked indignant he collected himself. "Well, let's go down to business shall we? As you can obviously see, I'm here, in front of you which means two things." He raised one finger. "First, the seal had done its job and the transfer was successful." He raised another finger. "Second, you are now officially the 28th Doshu of the **Uzumaki Hiden-ryu Ninpou** [Uzumaki Secret School of Ninja Arts]."

Naruto stood still at that, trying to understand what Tomo had said based on the memories he had acquired. The Uzumaki clan was distinctly different from other clans in that the headship of the family was a separate position to that of the custodian of its techniques and knowledge. The heads of the clan later became the leaders of Uzushio and by tradition were patrilineal and hereditary. The **_doshu*_**, or master, was a parallel authority that existed since the founding of the clan who was responsible for the training of Uzumaki members and dissemination of clan techniques. While the family head administered the clan's affairs, the clan master kept the clan's secrets. Due to the fact that all the members of the clan including the head came under the tuition of the doshu at one time or another, he or she wielded great influence and were often revered more than any in the clan hierarchy.

There were instances in the history of the clan that both headship and mastery were filled by the same person but they were few and far between. The reason for this was that to be chosen as the legitimate successor one must meet a set of criteria that is only known to the previous or incumbent doshu. Should the prospective candidate meet all that is required an announcement is made and he or she will undergo intensive training under the direct tutelage of the sitting doshu.

The young jinchuriki pondered all of this. If what Tomo-san said is true, and despite the man's egregiously playful attitude, he had no reason to doubt it, then he must have passed the test whatever it was.

"Oh, so you've realized the meaning of my words, Naruto-kun," Tomo said while lazily fanning himself. "I see you're getting used to my memories. Sometimes my own brilliance surprise even me." He mock preened to which Naruto just snorted. "Anyway, congratulations!"

"That doesn't answer my question: how come you're here and look too solid to boot?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Naruto-kun," Tomo affected an of great surprise, as though Naruto was being purposely slow on the uptake. "When you manifested me, and these strapping fellows behind me, you passed the final requirement of being the master of the Uzumaki clan. We are the **Hagun***."

"The Hagun?" Naruto asked as he tried to 'remember' the name from the wealth of information now residing in his head. "You mean the unlucky star?"

A chuckle escaped Tomo's lips. "Oh, no, no. Well not exactly. The Hagun is the greatest form of **Shigongen*** an advanced form of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** [Summoning Technique] known to the Uzumaki clan. It was developed, according to records, by the 15th Doshu," here he moved beside and examined one of the skeletal figures which stooped bent perhaps by old age, "when his own successor needed all the help he could get." Then he turned back to Naruto.

"Can—can they talk?"

"I don't really know," was the thoughtful response. "I never did ask." A mischievous smile. "You see, to be doshu requires three things. One must master the clan techniques, which thanks to my memory you are now on the way of mastering; one must possess a special chakra, which obviously you do in great quantities; lastly, one must be able to summon the Hagun.

"The Hagun is composed of all the previous doshu. These fellows you see here," he gestured to the assembled group, "are your predecessors, Naruto-kun, including me." Naruto just nodded as the now was able to sift through the information in his head. "It was named after the star, but I believe it was just a pun on the meaning as you can see."

Naruto did see what Tomo alluded to. Hagun, when written, literally means "fractured army" and seeing the skeletal remains of his predecessors, the inside joke was almost worth a laugh had it been less morbid. Additionally, being located on the northwest part of the night sky, it was considered unlucky and people, at least the superstitious ones, never point any weapon at the star's direction. Something that this version of the Hagun also inspires among those who behold it.

"To be able to summon the Hagun needs a lot of chakra, even greater than summoning the higher echelon of nin creatures usually encountered by shinobi. And because of the nature of Shigongen, it also requires even more chakra to maintain and not just ordinary chakra. To be able to summon the Hagun at your age is truly amazing. But I can feel it starting to collapse. Say, why don't you dispel these guys, they're giving me the creeps."

"You do realize you're one of them?" Naruto came back sarcastically. This time he knew exactly what to do. He simply willed the skeletons to disappear and they did with a puff of smoke that enveloped the room before it too dispersed.

Feigning an exaggerated cough, Tomo remarked, "Really, do they have to that? I don't like having bone powder on my face, thank you very much." Naruto simple gave him a sardonic smile.

"And you? How come you're whole and not like the others?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm...I think it must have been the infusion of chakra...You see, being chakra construct, the Hagun, or any summon called forth through Shigongen, is powered by the caster's chakra. So it stand to reason that my humble, perverted, and handsome self is solid is the infusion of large amount of chakra. It allowed me a full body, and thanks to my memories inside of you, capable of completely sapient. But I wonder how...did something happen?" He looked at Naruto curiously.

The said boy was also thinking. He remembered his mother and the gift she spoked of. Then he realized something he should have when he woke up: the formulae of the Hakke Fuin had changed! "It was mom, she somehow made changes to the seal!"

"Oh, and who is this seal expert that you call mom?"

Naruto recounted some of the things the transpired inside his mindscape, especially meeting his parents. Some, like parts of their conversations, he kept to himself. Tomo was smiling at the end of his tale. "What do you know? My successor is practically royalty! The son of the Yondaime Hokage, huh? Though I've never heard of him. And that's after being Uzumaki Kushina's offspring, a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan head. That's something you don't get to see everyday. You've been holding out on me, Naruto-kun. To be doshu and most likely the clan head, that hasn't happened for several generations. Truly, Fate could be quite cruel and generous at the same time." Tomo shook his head.

Without a warning an inhuman sound was heard, like the roar of a particularly angry monster who had seen its prey. Both Naruto and Tomo stopped and looked at each other. Then Naruto, scratching the back of his head, rubbed his belly. It was stomach that made that sound.

"Man, I'm hungry," a sheepish Naruto remarked.

"You don't say?" asked Tomo amusedly. "Well, you were completely out for three days. I had to begin to wonder if you would ever wake up again."

"Three days!" Was it that long? Naruto wondered what else had happened. But before he could ask anything more his stomach made another loud and embarrassing protest. "I need to find something to eat, I could do with a bowl of ramen right now or ten. Unless," he looked inquiringly at Tomo, "there's some food stashed here somewhere?"

"Not that I need any sustenance, Naruto-kun, but there are a few parcels sealed in a scroll somewhere. Probably in the adjoining room." He pointed over a sliding door that probably led to another room. "Why don't we head over."

They went inside the next room. Naruto noted that while Tomo had a more solid body, he was still intangible something which he commented on to the man. "Ah, that, I'll explain later. Grab the red scroll over there and release its contents. I'm positive its edible."

With his stomach still protesting quite loudly, Naruto did as he was told. After the customary puff of smoke, mercifully small this time, what came out was a lacquered black box and a flask made from metal. He glanced at Tomo who just prodded him to open them. The box contained what appears to be slices of some sort of pastry arranged neatly. It appeared brownish outside, and when he took one and broke it in half, the insides were the color of cream. He took a sniff and gasped as he recognized it.

"That, Naruto-kun," answered Tomo quite proudly though unnecessarily, "is another of our clan's secrets. It's called, as I'm sure you now know, **seihoryou** [Life Sustaining Food] a special bread concocted by our ancestors, specifically the 12th successor. It is very nutritious and stays fresh for years even decades if kept properly in its special box inscribed by seals. Our people usually used as emergency rations or in times of great famine. Its recipe was never written down and was known only to the doshu and his wife who prepared it; the recipe was passed down on verbally. Even the Senju had never heard of it."

Naruto broke off a crisp corner and nibbled at it. It was one thing to _know_ what it tastes like, another to actually experience it. For the ramen-obsessed boy it was a revelation as his expression quickly changed and he ate the rest of the cake with relish.

"Oi! No more!" cried Tomo laughing. "You've eaten enough already for a grown man's day journey.

"It actually isn't half bad," said Naruto eyeing the box greedily.

"So it is," Tomo answered. "All the same spare the food as much as you can. The ingredients are hard to come by, even in peacetime. As its main base is flour from a strain of wheat that had been grown only in Uzu no Kuni. And the chakra required to infuse it during the baking process is nothing to laugh at. Eat a little at a time and only when you absolutely need it. These were intended for the time when all else fails. While similar to a soldier pill of today, the seihoryou is far more potent and strengthening than any food made by men."

The jinchuriki could actually feel his strength slowly returning, his fatigue slowly being chased away by the feeling of contentedness and a full stomach. He took the flask, open it, and took another sniff. He looked at Tomo.

"And this is **koreneki** [Fortifying Lotus Drink], I take it?"

"Very astute, Naruto-kun. Yes, that is indeed some of the last batch of koreneki I've managed to store. Nearly cost me an arm and a leg literally to get a hold of that." The koreneki is a golden, warm and fragrant potion made from the waters of a special spring located at Mushoku Numa [Colorless Swamp] and the honey of giant bees that feed on the nectar of flowers that grew around the same area. It was located on an island within Mizu no Kuni, shrouded in thick mists and surrounded by treacherous currents. The island itself was inhabited by ferocious mutant creatures the likes of which are not found anywhere else. This made the koreneki extremely hard to obtain and therefore extremely rare. It was highly prized by the Uzumaki that were aware of its special properties. Like the seihoryou, it is a potent restorative, invigorating and had a rich, earthy taste.

A few more minutes Naruto was finished, eating more of the cake despite Tomo's loud protestations. He replaced the box and the flask carefully back into the scroll then he dusted himself off. "So what now?"

"Now that you're fed and watered," Tomo said, and when Naruto grumbled something like 'I'm not livestock, you know' he merely ignored it. "We need to reestablished the wards around here. If I recall you called this place a dump, and I must agree. Come, there is much to do."

They went out to the hallway and proceeded along the corridors, a veritable maze, that without Tomo's memories Naruto would been completely lost. They stopped in front of another sliding door but this time it was made of heavy wood and bronze. A spiral-shaped locking mechanism was on the very center bisected by the line where the door splits into two. Naruto, knowing what to do, touched the lock, pushed chakra into it, and turned the lock. It unraveled the spiral and the heavy doors slid open without a sound. It revealed a set of stairs going down. Tomo simply went ahead and Naruto followed.

"Say, I'm supposed to be the 28th successor right and you're part of the Hagun, so you're the 27th then?"

"Why, yes. With the likes of me, they hardly had any choice you know." His flippant answer was mirrored by his smile. "But seriously, being a legitimate successor is quite a responsibility, especially back then. When I became the successor the greatest problem I have had was finding the next successor. That's why I went through hoops to ensure our legacy.

"You should be aware that being the 28th is a significant milestone, for us all. When the 4th doshu succeeded, he made a prediction that the legitimate successors were to be twenty-eight in all and the last would either be the one to renew or end the doshu lineage. From the 28th would be born the next doshu and begin the cycle anew. The 4th also began the tradition of naming the previous masters according to the twenty-eight lunar mansions. Me, luckily, I'm Tomo, named after the Root star. As for you, being the last, you no longer have a choice in the matter."

"And my name would be?" Naruto prompted.

"Tamahome, coincidentally, the Demon star." Here Tomo looked at Naruto at the corner of his eyes.

They boy's eyes narrowed slightly at that but otherwise didn't looked perturbed. Then he broke into a slight grin. "I guess the 4th wasn't a quack after all."

"Perhaps." The man shrugged. "I won't lose too much sleep about it if I were you. After all, a man is the master of his destiny until he lets some else decide it for him. Ah, we're here!"

They now stood at the entrance arch of a cavernous room. It was well lit despite lacking windows. The middle of it was occupied by a bubble-like mass of water several meters in diameter floating in mid-air unsupported. Below it was a stepped pool of water that was still as the surface of a mirror.

"Another innovation of the Uzumaki clan," Tomo casually glanced at the **Kanchi Suikyu** [Sensing Water Ball]. "This is merely a replica of the one located in the Konoha Barrier Team headquarters. It connects to the sensory barrier that surrounds the whole village, one of my brilliant works if I may so. Once you've been properly trained you will be able to connect your senses to it. Now this way."

A giant slab of a dressed stone was standing near the far wall. It was taller than it was wide, cut in a severe angle with the left side higher than the right. On it was carved various seal formulae, so complex that Naruto could hardly understand them despite having Tomo's memories. There were two circular patterns which Tomo pointed at.

"This the master seal stone that governs the entire temple compound. It needs to be recharged periodically to keep the place on top shape. Please put you hands on the circle, that's it. Now activate it and release as much chakra—"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto cut through. "Fill the master stone to full capacity to activate the restoration kekkai to bring back the temple's original condition. Sheesh, you don't to tell me every little thing you know." He pointed at his temples. "Memories remember?"

Tomo simply smirked as Naruto readied himself. With glowing hands he poured chakra into the seal and watched as patterns glowed all across the face of the stone. Then root-like tendrils crawled outward, and raced across the room and to the ceiling. Naruto knew he was successful when he heard a low rumbling sound. After a few more minutes the light show was finished.

Panting slightly he turned back to Tomo. "See, it wasn't so hard."

"Well, color me impressed. But now that everything's been set up prim and proper, you need to start on your training. I suggest you live here in the temple, there's plenty of space and food can be had in the river and the forest. Things you need you can buy, otherwise you're self-sufficient here. But the only thing you must always remember is absolute secrecy. No one must know the temple's location, even if the barrier exist we don't want anyone snooping around."

"Training, huh? Guess can't really skip on that one."

"That's the spirit, Naruto-kun. Besides, you may have my memories but does not translate automatically into mastery of the techniques that I knew. No, constant training and studying is the only way to go if you want to realize your full potential. You'll never know, you might just like it."

Naruto just nodded. He was thinking that he needs to disappear for a while and how to accomplish this without raising suspicion as he was sure the Hokage do keep tabs on him. Not to mention his ramen days are probably curtailed if not over. Maybe he should make a list first; he was never really good at planning, well except for pranks. "OK, I just need to get some stuff and I'll be back. I need to come up with a plan to do all the things that needs to be done."

With a rather nasty smirk plastered on his face, Tomo said, "Your first order of business is to remove that orange monstrosity you're wearing."

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was now officially worried.

He was a man of advanced age, past his prime; it was something that he himself would be the first to admit. He had seen and been part of no less than three Great Shinobi Wars, several minor conflicts, and numerous battles. All of which he survived. He is the last of a generation that were born right after the founding of the hidden village system, brought up in Konoha just after its foundation. He has seen his village grow and prosper as well as weather and survive various threats. In fact, being the longest reigning Hokage in history, he had a hand in much that had happened to Konoha.

The old man let out a heavy, tired sigh. It had been months since anyone saw one Uzumaki Naruto. The blond-haired boy with a mischievous streak and a penchant for pranks whom he considers as a grandson in all but blood. The son of his now deceased successor and, through his mother, scion of one of the most prestigious clan in the Elemental Nations. The jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The first was a well known fact; the second was an iron-clad secret that people in the know could be counted by the fingers in one hand; and the last was an open secret that, to his dismay, was twisted and perverted into hearsay and revilement.

For all the supposed authority of being Hokage he was powerless to completely stop the villagers' cruelty against the boy. Oh, he was able to curb their excesses; those shinobi who got caught participating in what they disgustingly call 'fox hunting' were summarily dismissed from the frontline military force and were often relegated to doing humiliating tasks or simply jailed for a determinate amount of time. Civilians were either fined or imprisoned depending on the severity of their crimes. Those who broke the law on the disclosure of the jinchuriki status, however, we're put to death with the toll at around a dozen at last time he check. However, he needs to find a balance between protecting Naruto and ensuring the strength and stability of the village. Had he imprisoned every last one of those ignoramuses, the prison facility would be bursting to beyond full capacity and the village would be reduced into a deserted settlement; if he dismissed every last shinobi that contradicted his order, and common sense, this would gut Konoha's forces and would have dire consequences for the village's security and economy. Then there's the tug of war in the village council concerning matters that he should have had dealt with on his own as Hokage, including Naruto's status. Sometimes he felt like an old monkey trying to juggle so many objects that one moment of distraction or wrong judgment would bring it all down on top of him.

Thank Kami for small mercies. Naruto, despite everything that had happened in his young life, remained optimistic and resilient. Had the boy been pushed over the edge, those ignorant villagers would to kiss their asses goodbye. And this time there will be no one with the wherewithal to actually stop the Kyuubi should it be released. Yes, he would sacrifice himself for the welfare of Konoha, but he had not the skill Minato had or the abilities the Shodaime had or even the fortitude and strength of character the Nidaime had. Sure he had experience and vast knowledge about the shinobi arts, which combined with his grandfatherly persona, earned him the nickname 'Professor.' But like a jack-of-all-trades, he was truly a master of none. Nor was he a 'genius' in any sense of the word.

"Some Hokage he turned out to be," he thought aloud. He took out his pipe from his robes a lit it. Smoking was a habit he acquired in his younger years. He found it soothing and able to clear his mind whenever he's stressed out or agitated. Of course he knew the effects it had on his health but being a shinobi, whose lifespan was unpredictable due to the nature of their profession, he figured he had little to lose.

Vowing to see to the welfare of Naruto when he found the family— the father and mother lying on the pool of their own blood and the infant between them wailing at the top of his lungs —that tragic night, he made arrangements so that the boy would be taken care of without drawing attention. That was his first mistake; he should have had just adopted the boy and kept him safe, after all the Sarutobi clan was fairly numerous and well-off. Then he made the announcement, something that he now considers a serious lack of judgment on his part, regarding Naruto and his burden. That was his second mistake; clearly, senility had taken hold on him, that and his naivete has overruled his rational side. Naruto, instead being seen as a hero, became the pariah; instead of keeping it all under wraps like a shinobi should, he had to go out and proclaim meaningless drivel...like a damnable politician. And lastly, between his responsibilities as Hokage and being the nominal head of the Sarutobi clan, he barely had the time to see Naruto and take a hand on his development both as a person and as a future shinobi.

He glanced at the Yondaime's portrait on the wall whose eyes seemed to bore into his soul in condemnation of his failures, for failing to protect his legacy and failing to honor the memory of their family's great sacrifice. Failures that continue to this day. _I'm truly sorry, Minato. I hope I could atone for the disservice I and the whole village have heap upon you and your family._ And there's Kushina, whose temper few could equal. He shook his head. No, afterlife won't be so rosy after all.

Without warning three masked ANBU operatives appeared inside the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama, we've finished our search," the apparent leader who wore a wolf mask said.

The Hokage still did not turn. "Report," was the clipped replied.

"We still do not know where the Uzumaki boy is, Hokage-sama. We've searched the whole village, chased every lead we've got, but still no sign of him. The apartment he used to live in appears to be totally abandoned, and we've staked his known hang-outs to no avail. Apparently the man who claimed he saw the boy was slightly drunk at the time he said he saw him. His testimony was unrealiable at best. I'm starting to think that Uzumaki somehow fled the village undetected."

This time Sandaime turned around. "That is a possibility, it is certainly within his skill to do so undetected if those pranks are any indication, but unless we have concrete evidence, the search will be confined within the village and its surroundings. Besides, if what you said is true, how can we explain the intermittent reports of sightings across the village?" And it was true as both civilians and shinobi had reported getting a glimpse of the blond boy here and there. But before he could act, the boy would always managed to give them the slip and disappear again. He had ordered ANBU to conduct a discreet village-wide search for the boy that is still on going yet keep coming up blank. It was frustrating, and frustrated Kage is a dangerous Kage. Something these three ANBU in front of him had seen first hand when he almost wrecked the Hokage office by releasing a powerful blast of ki after he learned what had transpired the night Naruto first disappeared.

"What about the note, Hokage-sama?" the female voice of the bird mask wearing ANBU asked. "Are we sure he didn't mention anything that might lead us to the boy?"

_Ah, yes the note_. One day when the Sandaime entered his office he found a short letter address to him by Naruto. _Ji-ji, don't worry I'm OK. No need to search for me. The next time we talk you owe me a lot of ramen! Naruto._ He had committed it to memory. While he was glad that the boy was still alive, it didn't bring them any closer to finding him.

"No, I'm afraid not. Continue your search. If there's any report on any sighting I want you to inform me immediately and without delay. Should anyone interfere with you mission or impede your report they are to be taken to the Torture and Interrogation Squad, no matter who they are."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Dismissed, the three ANBU disappeared from the office. There was a knock on the door and a couple of assistants came in each carrying a stack of documents about a foot thick. He inwardly groaned. '_I hope wherever you are, Naruto-kun, you're safe and happy.'_

He then pushed those thoughts for now. It was time to do battle with his ever present foe, the bane of all kages, a creature that would put a hydra to shame: _paperwork_.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTES:

1.) **DOSHU** - This term literally means _"master of the way" _ and is used almost exclusively within the Aikikai (the original school of Aikido) to refer to the head of its hierarchy and the successors of Ueshiba Morihei or O-Sensei, the founder of aikido. Other schools and traditions refer to their respective headmasters as **_s__ōke_**. Another related term is **_shihanke_**, which is an autonomous lineage from the _soke_ in charge solely of instruction and training. The Uzumaki Doushu is a hybrid of the two: having the status and esteem of a _soke_ (without exactly being one as there is a separate family head, who is also referred to as soke) and the responsibilities of a _shihanke_. Doshu also implies, at least in this story, mastery of the Uzumaki arts.

On a separate note, I refer to Naruto and Tomo as successors but whether an Uzumaki Doshu can be class as _**iemoto**_ or not isn't really relevant to the story. _**Iemoto**_, while used synonymously with _soke_, also refers to the generational succession of most Japanese traditional arts that is usually familial and hereditary. As was mentioned in the story , the Headship of the Uzumaki Clan is patrilineal where as the lineage of the Doshu while familial (they were all Uzumaki after all) there were few if any hereditary succession (parent to offspring). because of the criteria that had to be met.

2.)**HAGUN (破軍)** - or _**Hagunsei**_, is the Japanese name for the star Eta Ursae Majoris, or more commonly known as **Alkaid** or sometimes **Benetnash**, located in the constellation Ursa Major (Big Bear). It is the seventh and westernmost star of the Big Dipper asterism. According to East Asian (ultimately derived from the Chinese) traditions, the northwest direction is the unluckiest, hence the association of the star with bad luck. Hunters and soldiers traditionally did not point guns and weapons at the star's direction. The kanji could either mean "military breaking star" or "most corner star" referring to its position in the Big Dipper.

It also has morbid themes as in the full Arabic name **Ka'id Banat al Na'ash "**the leader of the daughters of the bier" (i.e. funeral box/wagon), the daughters being the other two stars of the handle of the Big Dipper plus Alkaid and the bier are the other four stars. The Big Dipper is seen as a celestial funerary procession alluding to the nightly slow and solemn motion of the asterism around the pole. These mourners were the daughters of _Al Na'ash_, who was murdered by _Al Jadi_, the pole-star (Polaris), nightly surrounding him in their thirst for vengeance. Incidentally, the name Alkaid (or Al-qaid) derived from Arabic literally means "leader" which ties up nicely with the fact that the Hagun in the story is composed of all the dead Uzumaki Doshu.

This was also used in the manga Nurarihyon no Mago.

3.) **SHIGONGEN** - This is derived from the Buddhist concept of _**Gongen**_, (literally meaning "_avatar_") which in turn came from the word _**gonge**_ which means "_manifestation_." Gongen refers generally to indigenous Japanese kami who are considered to be manifestations or reincarnated forms of the imported Buddhist divinities. **_Shi_**, meanwhile, can mean _will, desire_ or _intention_, the faculty by which a person initiates action. In the context of the story is means the manifestation of one's will; this will be of great significance to the whole plot. Additionally, I chose this because it connects the Uzumaki to the Senju (especially Hashirama) and the Rikudo Sennin through the use of Buddhist motifs. The Uchiha have their Shinto motifs. You'll see more of these later on.

4.) **SEIHOURYOU & KORENEKI** - These are just invented terms, plot devices, although they do mean exactly how they are written in kanji. Seihouryou and koreneki were inspired by LOTR elves' _**lembas**_ and _**miruvor**_, respectively.

* * *

**-Well that's it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Until next time!-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or its franchise._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This chapter was a pain to write. I had to go over and changed it six times. I hope it's worth it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Here you go, customer-san." Teuchi, otherwise known as the owner and master chef of Ichiraku Ramen, served the steaming bowl with great flourish, as was his style. "One miso soup with extra pork toppings and our special chicken broth mixed in with a secret sauce, as requested. Quite unusual but very delicious just the same, if I may say so." And so it was, after all his best customer had been very vocal about proclaiming it.

The thought of the hyper-active blond cast a pall on the old man's face. It has been three years since he last saw the boy and his absence had hit him and his daughter hard. More than being just a steady patron of his humble restaurant, he was genuinely fond of the kid; his antics had brought much needed zest in their otherwise ordinary lives. When he apparently went missing, he and his daughter Ayame were very sad; for weeks they went on their business as though in mourning, only forcing a tight smile on the faces for the benefit of their customers.

Cheerless was an apt description for them. Cheerless, too, was something that could describe the whole village. During the three years a sense of stillness and quiet had descended upon Konoha and its residents. A kind of peace one might yearn for but might in the end prove both dull and boring. And everyone knew this was due to the mysterious absence of one Uzumaki Naruto, the self-proclaimed prince of pranks, in their midst. Not that anyone would ever admit it out loud save a few.

As time went by, Teuchi noticed the sharp increase of first time customers that seemed to randomly turn up in his shop, many of which he would never see again. He never really questioned it since business was business, but what intrigued him the most was the apparent knowledge they possess about the restaurant's fare and ordering very precise portions that reminded him every time of a blond-haired kid sitting restlessly in front of this very counter. And this was one of those instances. When the stranger ordered earlier, he spoke in a rich and clear voice that somehow seemed very familiar to him though he couldn't place it.

Teuchi took a closer look at the man seated in front of him but did it a discreet manner as not to be rude. He was young, perhaps in his early teens but seemingly tall and well-built. He was wearing a marooned-colored jacket with an over-sized hood that covered his head and a part of his face. Under it was a white shirt with an orange lining at the collar, and over his shoulder was a red cloak draped over his shoulders. Living in a ninja village, it wasn't uncommon to see people covering parts of their faces to hide their identity but sometimes their masks are so distinguishable that they can be identified by it. But the stranger didn't have anything on him that would betray his identity, nor did his obscured face allow the old man to see if he had seen him before.

His daughter Ayame came out from the kitchens at that moment and sought out her father. "Dad, who ordered that last one? I mean, that was _his_ special combo, its not even on the menu!"

Teuchi just sighed. He knew how much protective his daughter about the kid she considered as a younger brother, even going so far as trying to disallow anybody to sit on the boy's favorite stool. The last three years had been hard on her. "I was about to ask the young fellow over there," he replied sotte voce. "I was curious too, since only Naruto ever ordered it that way."

"Do you think— well, maybe he came across him?" asked Ayame unable to hide her hope. He father just shrugged and went towards where the customer was seated.

"Ah, excuse me, young sir," Teuchi said trying to make light conversation, "Are you from this parts? I'm just wondering how you came across this particular combination when it's not even on the menu."

He looked at the stranger expectantly while Ayame was surreptitiously eavesdropping at their conversation, but he remained silent. The old man was about to turn and leave the customer in peace when he replied. "It was highly recommended."

"Oh? It that so?" It always gladdened him whenever his customers pass on their seal of approval to others. "May I ask who it was? I'd like to thank them if I could."

"I'm sure you'll meet him one of these days." The young man stood gracefully and deliberately, having finished his meal. He put some money on the counter and turned towards the door. But before he left, he paused and turned his head back fractionally towards Teuchi and Ayame. He spoke then in a voice that raised the hairs on the back of their necks. "See you around, old man, nee-chan."

Teuchi raced towards the door to catch the stranger but there was a sudden gust of wind laden with dust that stung his eyes. The moment he blinked, the hooded stranger was gone. He looked at Ayame who was looking back at him with wide eyes. _Can it be?_

* * *

Ragged clouds were racing overhead, dark and low, casting cheerless shadows in the early evening. It was a cold gray day, as autumn had began to wrap in earnest the hidden village famous for its verdant lushness within its withering embrace. The north wind was streaming through the branches of trees that for the most part had shed their green vestures in exchanged for the more gaudy and vibrant regalia that the season clothed them with before winter strips them bare. In the dark pines, amongst the orchards of plums, and groves of bamboo, as though annoyed that they would dare stand up to its might, the wind was seething and churning.

On the far side of Konoha stood the Hokage Mountain like an earthen wall, strong and immovable. The side that faced the village was sheer and bare of vegetation save a few thrawn trees that clung upon precarious ledges and in narrow crevices. On the same side was carved the heads of all the Hokage to date. Giants they seemed, vast gray effigies silent and watchful. They were shaped and fashioned by the craft and skill of shinobi, preserving through the passing years the mighty likenesses in which they have been hewn. Great power and majesty they still wore, silent guardians of the village they have bled and fought for.

High above the monument, if a sharp-eyed person should chanced to look up, stood the hooded stranger on a platform in the shape of a cube seemingly floating in mid-air. In the gathering darkness he stood tall and unmoving, his cloak fluttering in the cold wind like a sail. His head was bowed, staring intently at panorama his perch afforded him. Below him was Konoha as a bird would see it, spread out like a giant canvas with dots of lights twinkling, in rivalry with the stars the had now appeared on the sky, as the villagers readied to greet the darkness of the night.

"Three years has come and gone." Those who knew him would immediately recognized that voice as belonging to one Uzumaki Naruto, albeit older, more mature, and certainly a lot calmer than the one they would recall.

Three years of hell, literal and figurative hell. Though it certainly felt much longer than that to him. But he loved every minute of it.

It was three years to the day since he 'disappeared', his existence all but erased. He remembered quite clearly making his way back to the apartment warily, all the while gathering what news he could from the snippets of conversations he could hear. It would seemed the old man Hokage brought his foot down and the village had felt his iron hand. He didn't really paid much attention then as he quickly gathered all what he needed— not that he own many possessions —and ran back out to the hidden Uzumaki shrine, while trying to evade search parties that he knew was looking for him. There were a couple of close calls but he hadn't earned the title the prankster prince for being easily caught.

He immediately jumped into a very strict training regimen after he squared all the necessary essentials for his new lifestyle. Thanks to his newly transferred memories he was able to transition with little difficulty. With the aid of Tomo's memories and the resources he left behind, Naruto was able to set up a whole schedule for learning the shinobi arts. From the very basic to the more advanced techniques, his vaunted stamina was put to the test.

Tomohisa's gift was truly a great boon for him. He was able to accomplish tasks that would take months if not years to complete within days. All the previous Uzumaki doshu went to great lengths to ensure the legacy of their clan and the effort they expended to that end was truly amazing. Naruto felt both humbled and honored to be the legitimate successor, and it totally changed his outlook in life. Tomo was there to guide him along the way, for the most part, and he proved to be a harsh taskmaster. Yet Naruto willingly suffered all of it, including the more ridiculous forms of exercise he had to perform, knowing full well that the path to mastery is paved with blood, sweat, and tears. He pushed himself beyond his limits to become as powerful as he could, being entrusted a great responsibility by his parents and his predecessors.

After months and months of arduous training, and then some, using ancient techniques developed by the Uzumaki for chakra control, he was able to increase his already formidable chakra at levels that most ninja could never hope to attain in their lifetime, and harness it in ways never before seen. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, even Genjutsu which he initially found extremely difficult to learn— not least because he had no one to practice on. But he was drawn to the arts of Fuuinjutsu and Kekkaijutsu, as these felt the most natural to him. Because of he already possessed the knowledge, including much of the theory, application of techniques came easier for him as he had a visual template to follow inside his head.

But he didn't stop there. He dabbled in other disciplines that may prove crucial for a shinobi: weapons, poisons, healing, and field craft. He need to at least familiarize himself with them if he was to become a well-rounded shinobi. At Tomo's urging and his reluctant agreement, he took up reading, especially subjects that would help him in his career: history, geography, politics, warfare, economics, and many more. The memories he have, while expansive, was out of date by two decades at least.

When he felt confident about his skill level, he began to sneak his way back into the village, mainly as part of his stealth and infiltration training but also to keep abreast with the goings-on of the village. Using his shadow clones and subtle but effective henge techniques he was able to blend among the villagers without arousing suspicion. Impersonating various people, he was able to gain access to the shinobi library including the restricted section unimpeded. From the market and the various shops he was able to purchase victuals and necessities without having to endure glares and insults, or being turned out; since living in the temple he ate what he could get from fishing and hunting in the forest, gathering wild fruits and herbs, growing his own vegetables, all which he treated as part of his survival training. He was even able to play little pranks now and again, for old times' sake. But most importantly, he was able to gain an in depth view of the Konoha's strengths and weaknesses.

What Naruto discovered truly troubled him. Here was a village that claimed to be the strongest of the Five Elemental Countries but it was hubris, nothing more. True, despite the Kyuubi attack and its aftermath, Konoha retained many top-class shinobi and powerful clans in its ranks. Most of them profess to uphold the Will of Fire, the Shodaime Hokage's philosophy, and yet their attitudes and conduct hardly bore this out. The various clans remained parochial, fractious, and shortsighted; individual shinobi, supposedly trained to see underneath the underneath, often couldn't see anything beyond their noses that which did not interest them; and the civilians had it worst: petty, decadent, vainglorious, basking in the glory that they themselves had no hand in obtaining nor did anything to maintain it. It boiled down to arrogance, an almost institutionalized form of arrogance that permeates the village from the very top down to its lowest echelons. It is one thing to take pride in one's accomplishments; to luxuriate in the achievement of others, to claim to be favored by the gods by virtue of the work and sacrifice of others, that is foolish arrogance.

And arrogance leads to complacency, which in turn could easily lead to disaster if history is anything to go by. The village is peaceful and prosperous now, but it was not always so and would not always be. For Nature possess an annoying habit of throwing random wrenches that will derail even the most well-oiled machinery, often at the most inopportune moment. A peaceful and prosperous village is a prime target, a fat cow that has to be defended at all times. Konoha has many enemies, some obvious, many less so. Other villages look at it in both envy and disdain, and out of their own arrogance will not tolerate such a rival. And there are those who, like parasites, would destroy Konoha and what it stands for from the inside out. It is these factions that would have to be rooted out first. He smiled to himself.

Naruto focused his attention once more on the vista before him. He could faintly hear the noise of the villagers as they head to their homes after a day's work, wives and mothers preparing for the family evening ritual, dogs barking to welcome their owners. Shinobi rushing to and fro as they prepare to lock down the village for the night; Konoha was a ninja village after all. It was like watching the internal mechanism of a clock: straightforward, rhytmic, predictable, simple movements combined to power a highly complex operation with each part doing its assigned role no matter how small to maintain the whole. Remove even the tiniest piece and everything grinds into the halt. A rusted part here, a misaligned part there, and the clock would not be right as it should. He looked up towards the northern sky and saw the distinctive form of a group of stars.

"_So clear the sound that it reached the Big Dipper- trivial deeds of men. *"_

The words seemed to came out on their own volition, unbidden, uttered so softly it was almost lost to the evening breeze. Autumn had always had a sway over him, able to put him under a spell of reflective melancholia. He pushed those thoughts away as he had an important plan tonight, it wouldn't do to lose focus.

After making a clapping motion four figures in his own likeness appeared surrounding him. They too stood on kekkai platforms and they waited stoically for the instructions their creator would give. But Naruto simply gave a sharp nod and the four disappeared into blurs, each heading towards the four cardinal directions at speeds no normal eyes can follow.

"Now then, I guess it's time to pay the old man a visit." With a smile on his face he was about to jumped off his perch when he espied something. "Oh, what do we have here? Looks fun." Then he was off.

* * *

"Mizuki, what the hell are you doing?" Umino Iruka was simple livid. To find out that a trusted colleague and childhood friend would betray their village was really something you would not expect. "To actually steal the Scroll of Seals, this is treason!"

"What does it look like, Iruka?" Toji Mizuki sneered, though inside he was cursing his luck for having been found out. His original plan was to use somebody else, preferably one of his Academy students, to steal the scroll then make his escape while ensuring the nobody would figure out the heist. He even had to accelerate his plans by a year in order to avoid arousing more suspicion but everything went down the drain when Iruka found him. "I am taking the forbidden scroll with me. Once I have learned all the jutsu in it, I will be more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Nobody will be able to stop me and I will then give it to my master." Then he added, "Unfortunately, my friend, now that you know my secret I will have to kill you."

Iruka knew it was his duty as shinobi of Konoha to stop the traitor and his plans, whether he was his friend or not. They immediately engaged in a fierce battle. It was evenly matched at first but clearly Mizuki had the advantage as Iruka was now bleeding from several wounds.

"Oh, are sure you should be an instructor, Iruka? You can hardly even keep up with me." Mizuki pressed his advantage as he threw a large windmill shuriken at his embattled opponent.

Iruka couldn't move in time because of his wounds, he simply lain there awaiting his end. But before the shuriken could hit, it stopped in mid-flight, encased in a strange blue cube of energy, with part of the blades still protruding from it.

Unbeknownst to the two fighting shinobi, Naruto was watching right above them. He had recognized Iruka as the academy instructor that had always been fair to him. And the Scroll of Seals the was lying on the ground. When he had heard enough to sussed out the details of what was happening he decided to intervene. He silently appeared between the two, much to their surprise.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto didn't reply, instead holding up his middle and fore fingers in a manner similar to **Tairitsu no In **[Seal of Confrontation] then flicked quickly. "**Metsu**! [Destroy]"

Both Iruka and Mizuki were dumbfounded to see that the part of the shuriken that was encased was totally destroyed as the cube collapsed into itself, the pieces that were left simply fell to the ground. For the first time the hooded Naruto spoke, his voice amiable as though this was only a meeting between friends. "Sorry about that, you shouldn't really play with sharp things. You could get hurt, you know."

"Now I believe you asked me a couple of questions?" Mizuki simply glared at the mysterious intruder. "Well, you need not know my name. As traitor such as you doesn't deserve such courtesy. As for what I want, your death, preferably, but I will settle for imprisonment. And the scroll, of course."

"What did you say?" Mizuki snarled back. While he felt fear after seeing this guy's strange technique, he hated being looked down the most. Nevertheless he was unnerved by the fact that this mysterious man could easily destroy his weapon with nary an effort. He had to escape somehow. "You think you're going to stop me? I'm simply going to kill you as well as Iruka."

Naruto simply sighed in pity. "You know, for an academy instructor, you surely aren't that bright. Remember what I did earlier? What's stopping me from doing something similar to your head, hmm?" This brought out the desired reaction from Mizuki as he realized too late the predicament he is in. "Caught on have you? I'm surprised you've manage to get that scroll with brains like yours. Well, I guess we've reached the end of this little show." He materialized a smaller cube just beside Mizuki's head.

"Your aim is piss-poor, brat," mocked Mizuki but before could spout of more words the kekkai extended sideways at such great speed and force that it knock him out cold and he fell onto the grass in an undignified heap. Naruto put a seal on Mizuki's palms and then turned to the bleeding Iruka.

"Are you alright, Iruka-san?" he asked, a bit perturbed at the slightly awed look his one time sensei was giving him.

"Yes, except for this wound here, nothing serious," he said weakly.

"That's not good, you've already lost quite a lot of blood judging by the paleness of your face." Then an idea hit him, this was a golden opportunity to test out of his techniques. "Well, I'm pants at medical ninjutsu but I do know a way to get you back into shape in a jiffy."

Iruka just nodded his assent since honestly he was at the stranger's mercy. He was a bit nervous when a yellow-colored translucent kekkai surrounded his body. His hooded savior just knelt down beside him and had the palm of his hand facing Iruka. "Just bear with it, it may feel a little weird. **Kekkaijutsu: Jigyakkou!** [Barrier Technique: Time Retrogression]."

The chuunin was rendered speechless as slowly his wounds disappeared, as though simply erased. Unknown to him he just became the first witness to Naruto's Jigyakkou technique, a very advanced jutsu that allows him to manipulate time in small pockets. In essence, he reverted Iruka's body back to their original unwounded state.

After a few minutes the barrier dissipated and Iruka could hardly believed it as he stood. He felt very refreshed, his wounds gone, and his chakra levels are nearly at its peak. "Thank you, you really save my life. What happen to Mizuki?"

"Oh, he'll live. Unconscious, and I placed a restriction seal on his body with a chakra suppressor added into the mix. He won't be able to lift a finger and the moment he tries to use chakra he'll feel pain the likes of which he had never imagined. Anyway, its nothing."

"Thank you, all the same. By the way, what you're name? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

At this Naruto chuckled. "I'm just a concerned citizen with too much free time and I'm very sure you have seen me around. I was rather hard to miss."

Iruka let it go, as he knew he really wouldn't get a straight answer if the man didn't want to divulge his personal details. It is not an uncommon practice, being in a ninja village, where identities are often highly guarded secrets.

"I'll have to report back to the Hokage about this. Want to come along? I'm sure the Hokage wants to talk to you."

"Sure, why not. I was headed there before I stumbled on to your fight. I need to see the old man anyway. And, if this scroll is what I think it is, I personally know its rightful owner." With that they walked back to the Hokage office with the unconscious Mizuki hoisted on Iruka's shoulder and Naruto carrying the scroll.

* * *

The said old man was lounging on his favorite chair inside the Hokage office. The day was winding down and he felt rewarding himself a small break, rank has its privileges after all, not to mention age.

After calling for tea and lighting his pipe, he turned to contemplation as was his wont. The past three years have brought blessings he was truly grateful for and curses he could have done without.

The first, of course, was the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto, his surrogate grandson. He consider it his greatest failure for letting the Yondaime's legacy be trampled in such a manner. In a fit of melancholy and anger he ordered the worst offenders publicly executed by the ANBU, including several prominent citizens and clan members. There was a predictable uproar at this but Sarutobi Hiruzen reminded why he was Hokage when he put his foot down. The village eventually settled down but with a sense of unease, forcefully reminded that while the kind old Hokage they knew had often been lax in his governance where the civilians were concerned he is not above enforcing harsh and brutal punishment if he really wants to. The villagers began to mind their behavior, and some even regretted their past actions toward the blond-haired boy.

When he sobered down from his rage, the Hokage ordered a discreet but continuous search for the boy, hoping that he was not too late and the boy didn't perish somewhere in the wilderness or worse end up at the hands of a foreign village. Even after reading the note Naruto had left for him wasn't much of a comfort.

The second major crisis that hit the village was the Uchiha Massacre, coming at the heels of the loss of their jinchuriki. It was truly a horrible thing that such a clan would be reduced next to nothing simply because of pride and a skewed sense of entitlement. The Uchiha were understandably proud of their heritage, but they were also conceited and looked down upon everybody else. But they have lost much of their clout and prestige, so much so they've planned to usurp the village leadership by force. Sarutobi, ever the man of peace, wanted to negotiate if only to spare the village from a civil war but he was overruled, or rather outmaneuvered, by his own councillors. And so they opted for extermination of the clan which, thanks to Uchiha Itachi, was all but complete. The last survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, was now the ward of the state and the object of much adoration amongst the villagers much to Sarutobi's dismay.

On the opposite side of the equation, the village economy had never been this good. Harvest had been bountiful for the last few seasons as the weather was mild. Trade had been quite steady, even increasing in some areas, despite the fluid security situation especially at the borders. Shinobi missions were plentiful especially after the daimyo of Kaze no Kuni [Wind Country] had shifted most of his taskings over to Konoha instead of their own hidden village Suna. The alliances that were made between Konoha and other countries have also paid dividends and deterred rival countries from interfering much in the affairs of the village. The Uchiha business has eventually fizzled out and a sense of normality had returned to the village.

The only blot in his otherwise contented view was the continued disappearance of Naruto. If only he could at least see him, to know that he's alright. But even his best trackers could find neither hide nor hair of the boy. Sarutobi sighed.

And now this attempted theft by one Toji Mizuki. It was only thanks to Iruka and the unnamed man that the whole thing was foiled. There was no telling what damage could have happen if that particular scroll ended up in the wrong hands; the fact that Mizuki was able to get it right inside his offices smacks too much of careful planning and perhaps inside help. That is truly worrying. He would have to review the security plans while assessing if he should augment the guards in other sensitive areas.

After Iruka gave his oral report of what transpired, he asked his companion to stay behind to which he received just a shrug in reply. Admittedly the old man was very intrigued about this stranger, as there was a familiar air about him. He saw everything of course through the scrying ball and the jutsu this young man used were truly remarkable.

"I appreciate the service you've rendered our village today, young man. But I must insist on knowing who you are." The Hokage spoke kindly but seriously.

"Well, in return I must ask for the courtesy of privacy from you," the boy replied politely. "Otherwise, it's a no deal."

The Hokage frowned at that. He was really curious as who this boy really is, and if he wants to know he'll have to take the risk. Not that it was a big one; he wasn't Hokage just for show and his ANBU guards wouldn't really be far away. He snapped his fingers and his guard detail disappeared.

"Now then, tell me you really are."

But instead of answering the boy merely made a shushing gesture with a mischievous smirk. He shook his head and walked towards the nearby window. He appeared to be simply admiring the view when he suddenly flicked his middle and fore fingers and murmured, "**Shibireyubi!** [Numbing Finger]" that resulted in a small flash. He then extended his hand and with a scratching motion in the air he intoned "**Noren Mekuri**" [Curtain Stripping] which revealed another masked shinobi as he fell to the ground incapacitated.

The commotion immediately summoned back the ANBU who as one they surrounded the the hooded young man with their tanto drawn and ready to strike. The Hokage too was readying himself while appearing to be calm on the outside. However, the boy seemed rather unconcerned to all the tension he had caused, or that four different blades were now ready to strike his neck, heart, back, and abdomen.

"Do not move, or you will die." One of the masked shinobi warned unnecessarily. The hooded figure just laughed.

"I do not know who you are, but I fail to see what is amusing in this situation," said the Hokage sternly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Beats me, he wasn't supposed to be here, right?"

One of the ANBU turned the fallen man around and it was revealed that he too wore a mask similar to their own but it was plain white. "He's not in my detail, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was quite incensed at this revelation. He immediately recognized the lack of markings on the mask and its implications. "Very well secure that man and send him to Ibiki. I want every last drop of information squeezed out of him, no matter what it takes. As for you, no more games."

"Aww, c'mon, we haven't seen each other for three years, and this is how you greet me, old man," the stranger said in what he thought was a jaunty, winning voice. A voice that was immediately recognized by the Sandaime. His tired old eyes widened in shock, his pipe dropped to the floor and his body tensed but the young man clucked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment. "That's not the way to treat your favorite knucklehead now, is it, ji-ji?"

"Na— Naruto?" the old man stammered, unsure whether this is truly real. "Is that really you? How—"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in return with a slightly sarcastic tone as he tilted his head indicating the ANBU that haven't moved an inch although they too were shocked at what was happening. A thief captured, a spy exposed in this very office, all done by someone who is supposed to be missing.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, picked up his pipe then nodded to the ANBU in the room. They slowly withdrew from the pair before disappearing altogether from view. Both knew, though, that they were still there ready to intervene should something happens again. "Yes, I'm afraid they were simply doing their job. Such rash behavior inside this office is not conducive to your health; you know this, if you truly are Uzumaki Naruto."

"What's life without a few risks?" he asked rhetorically while shrugging. Then he gave off a snicker. "Besides I wanted to see your reaction. Don't worry that jutsu will be good for the next hour, he won't be able to use his muscles for the time being," Naruto added helpfully as two ANBU dragged the captured spy to the interrogation unit.

The figure claiming to be Naruto threw back his hood. It revealed a head crowned with blond hair in the same shade to that of Naruto and Minato. But it wasn't in the style that the Hokage remembered: it was a lot longer and a lot less spiky, with the back part reaching down the nape while the bangs framed his cheeks, giving it a messy windswept look. Just behind his right ear was a braided lock of hair in deep crimson color that reminded the old man of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito. Dangling from his left ear was a black earing with a pendant shaped like a magatama.

Naruto's face was less rounded, leaner and more defined, taking in more of Namikaze Minato's features. His most prominent feature, namely the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, was even more striking in their absence. One needs to look very closely to see what's left of them. But the thing that caught the Sandaime's attention was the eyes of the boy: they are as blue as the sky in the summer, bright and keen, yet deep and profound as though touched by the frost of time. His whole bearing was at first glance easy-going and relax, yet he exudes restrained power and an air of nobility around him.

The old man had so many questions he was at a lost where to begin. "Where have you been, Naruto? We were so worried."

"Oh, here and there," a small teasing grin graced his face.

"Naruto," said Sarutobi began warningly. In face he was conflicted as to what he feels as this moment. Relief, shock, anger, happiness, surprise, annoyance, even dread warred inside himself.

"Fine. I guess I do owe you an explanation," Naruto cut him off, almost pouting, "There is only so much I could tell you, but even so I would prefer it to be a little more, ah, private."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we do a lot to discuss, you and I," said Naruto with an air of someone explaining the weather. "For one, my father and mother, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, have left an important message. And my, ah, tenant, we need to discuss that too."

For the Hokage's part it felt as though his heart was about to give up on him at this revelations. These were S-Rank village secrets. Who could have told the child? He could even feel the ANBU that were left tensing at these information that they weren't even privy to, at least officially. Naruto simply looked at him with a sly smile that promised mischief on his part. Sarutobi felt as old as his age, his countenance marred by sadness and regret. "I'm very sorry, Naruto. I made those secret hoping to protect you and give you a measure of normality. But I've failed miserably. I've failed you and your parents. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, being sorry is a start," said Naruto with a bite of snark in his voice. Then his demeanor abruptly changed, his face set and eyes colder than ice. "They were secrets pertaining to me but was kept from me. I revealed them openly for if there's anyone with the right to do it, its me and I care not what others may think or do about it. But now our conversation must be private and I will brook no more delays."

With that Naruto, with his hand outstretch on his sides, unleashed his chakra. The Hokage was positively alarmed as the room was blanketed by chakra so strong it felt smothering, almost a physical weight bearing down on him. He saw his ANBU struggling to breathe, sprawled on the floor, at least one vomited another already uncouncious. The office had started shaking but before further damage could happen, it stopped. Sarutobi looked up an saw he and Naruto was standing inside a bubble that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. There were glowing seal arrays slowly moving on the surface of the bubble.

The boy turned back to the Hokage. "Sorry about that, this technique requires a lot of chakra to activate and maintain."

"What did you do?" asked the old man, still catching his breath. That was some serious amount of chakra, certainly on a level of a kage at least. Yet Naruto looked as though it was nothing. Does that mean he has more to spare?

"Just a space-time bubble, a barrier and seal combination, to give us a much needed privacy." **Kaikyou Kotei** [Realm Bounday Fixation] was a technique combining fuuinjutsu and jikukan [space-time] ninjutsu. It allows to caster to envelope anything in a barrier that resist the flow of time-stream, essentially making time stand still within that pocket of space. "Now lets talk, shall we?"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, had never felt as old and helpless as he did right now. For the last two hours inside the space-time barrier, Naruto recounted everything that had happened since the day he disappeared. His head was literally spinning with all the information.

While he was a witness to the actual sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto, much of what has happen leading to the Nine-Tail's release was never known and only speculated on. But thanks to Minato and Kushina's foresight, they now have a better picture of what had transpired. To finally learned how the greatest disaster that had almost brought Konoha to its knees, it was oddly satisfying and foreboding at the same time.

But it also brought a lot of questions. Who was the masked man who decimated a whole platoon of experienced ANBU, killed his wife Biwako, and fought the Yondaime into an impasse? A man who apparently can control something as powerful as the Kyuubi to do his bidding. If he could do that to the Kyuubi, can he do that to other bijuu as well? And the thought that since the man was still at large then he could do it all over again, sent shivers of fear down his old spine. It really is a worrisome thought and something that has a high chance of happening in the future.

Another thing he closely observed was the changes that happened to Naruto and how seemingly he embodies contradiction. He certainly has grown up, and not just physically. Gone was the fidgety, hyperactive boy with the attention span of a toddler. Here before him was a serious young man whose maturity transcends his age. The gaze he held was fearless and resolute and his manner screamed of hidden strength. He sat there seemingly relaxed and at ease but Sarutobi know well enough the power he was reining in. Still there were hints of the young boy he knew, especially that mischievous smirk and that glint in his eyes that he always had whenever pranking somebody.

Whereas the old Naruto he knew was loud, brash, and somewhat rude, this one was thoughtful, calm, and cordial. Yet the old man could easily detect the steely quality underneath the patina of politeness that is often only heard from seasoned warriors. He held himself with a bearing of a prince, confident of his place in the world, but without that arrogance that came along with it. The Hokage found him intelligent, sharp, and minced not his words, sometimes brutally so, not caring a jot if it was the Sandaime Hokage he was talking to.

The boy was now fully aware of his ancestry and what it entails. It wasn't a bad thing, but it surely will complicate matters especially with the village council as Naruto was now the sole remnant of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha and apparently the incumbent doshu. Sarutobi knew enough of the Uzumaki to recognize that title, having met one in his lifetime; to find out that Naruto had been somehow chosen was truly astonishing. Add to the fact that he is the son and heir of the Yondaime Hokage who, while a clanless orphan, remains a revered figure of Konoha, Naruto could very well be a political force to be reckon with. In due time he would have to be appraised of his responsibilities as clan head.

Then there's his status as jinchuriki. The old man saw that it didn't really affected him; it was more of the fact that it was kept from him yet almost every adult knew what he held. Instead of helping him with his burden, he was abused and ostracized by those who owe their very existence to him and his family. That is something that must rectified as soon as possible and the Hokage will see to it.

He knew he wasn't being told everything though he could detect no obvious lie. While Naruto skillfully dissembled details that he did not wish to share, the Hokage was an experienced enough conversationalist to easily spot the fact that lot of things were omitted. He tried to probe more about it but Naruto artfully sidestepped his questions, focusing instead on what what Minato and Kushina had conveyed. Sarutobi sighed inwardly; that's another thing that's weighing down on him. Minato had expressed his disappointment and Kushina her outrage, in a way he was glad he didn't get to meet them instead; he would have been dead a thousand times over by Kushina's hand alone.

The old man could have pressed on but he didn't want to antagonize the lad; if the subtle barbs were any indication, it really wouldn't go well for him. He could already feel the simmering anger just below the surface. The boy's trust in him have taken a great hit as one could expect, how much he didn't know yet; maybe in time he will regain that trust and Naruto would tell him. As long as it doesn't affect the village security, he'll let it be. For now there are more pressing matters to be addressed.

"So, in essence the attack was deliberate and orchestrated. But to actually control the Kyuubi, who could have that kind of power? And what was his motive?" mused the old man.

"Most likely an Uchiha," was Naruto's answer. "Only they have the motive and the means to do it."

"What?" Sarutobi was both intrigued and worried. "What makes you say that?"

"Remember what I said. Who was the last known person to control the Kyuubi without being a jinchuuriki?"

"Uchiha Madara, who used the bijuu to battle the Shodaime," the old Hokage gasped in realization. While they did suspect the Uchiha to have a hand in the mess, they never did have any evidence. And nobody would have thought that any living member of the clan was capable of controlling the powerful tailed beast. "According to Tobirama-sensei, the Nidaime, only someone with a Sharingan could control a bijuu in such a way."

"Correct. To be more precise, only someone with an evolved form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan, can affect the Kyuubi by using its genjutsu-based powers. Not to mention that the said assailant used a form of space-time ninjutsu that appeared to be centered around his right eye, which points to a eye-based technique. Dad actually reached the same conclusion, even so far as thinking it was indeed Uchiha Madara who had returned to exact his revenge on the village."

"But that's impossible," objected the Sandaime. "He would be more than a hundred years old by then. While its not unheard of for the Uzumaki, its totally unheard of from the Uchiha."

"Oh, you don't know how some people go to great lengths to postpone the inevitable," said Naruto thinking of Tomohisa and all that he did; Sarutobi meanwhile was forcefully reminded of his wayward student. "In any case, we know that it was an Uchiha with a Mangekyou Sharingan that caused the Kyuubi to be released. He uses space-time techniques able to penetrate barriers and seals with ease. The threat he represents is very real and something we must prepare for. By his own words, he will come again."

There was a brief lull in their conversation as Naruto rummaged for something inside his pocket. It turned out to be a scroll which he gave to the Hokage who looked at him with questioning eyes. "I made my own investigations, poking around the village, made some unsettling discoveries. On the top of the list was the fact that a secret militia is operating right under your nose, old man. You don't need anymore evidence do you, seeing they've even managed to infiltrate your very office? One wonders what else are they up to, and to whom do they answer?"

Sarutobi fell silent. He knew very well Naruto was referring about ROOT, the shadowy branch of the ANBU that was once controlled by Shimura Danzou, his erstwhile rival. He had ordered it disbanded many years ago, and the Yondaime had enforced that decision, but it would seem his warlike colleague was up to his old tricks once more. He was supposed to be the Kage and yet his so-called advisers have been running circles around him and he did little to curb their abuse of power. He wondered what exactly had they've been doing behind his back.

Naruto was simply shaking his head in disappointment at the man he used to greatly respect. He might have been a powerful leader once, respectable and worthy of his title, but it seem his spirit have been withered away by the passage of time. To be fair, its not an easy job and it takes a special sort of person fill the shoes of a Kage, but it was his job and no one else's.

"What you do with that information is up to you. But do try to do the right thing this time, will you? I hate to think that the village my distant relatives and my kinsmen have helped build, the village my father and mother sacrificed the lives for, the one I still allow to exist, fall into the hands of a few misguided, power-hungry fools through the negligence of its leader."

The old man took a double take at the venom of Naruto's voice. While he knew he made a lot of mistakes lately, some of them so great he couldn't begin to think of a way to rectify them, for it to be slapped into his face by the boy who he considered as his own grandson was something he could hardly bear. He looked at Naruto's cold, steely glare.

"I'm truly sorry, Naruto. I wish I could have done things differently, but my faith in the village and its people have blinded me from reality. I hope I could make it better— "

"Then start acting like the goddamned Hokage you're supposed to be!" Naruto all but spat, unable to control all his pent-up frustration and anger any longer. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why you announced my status as jinchuriki to the whole village is beyond me. Oh, sure you made some stupid law that was hardly enforced anyway. Then you kept not only the existence of the bijuu from me but also the information about my parents. I've asked you so many times! All that for what? A misguided attempt to protect me? Did it? Did you do that your own children? Hell, even I knew about your grandson. You could claim senility but you and I both know it wouldn't wash. Or was you're intention to have me beaten and downtrodden all along?"

"Of course not!" Sarutobi was indignant and hurt at the accusation even as he felt like a child being scolded for something he knew he did wrong. And he knew any excuse he can offer was feeble at best. "How can you say that, Naruto? I care for your as a grandson, and I wish I could have done more to ensure you're welfare." He looked away and sighed. "I was a fool who believed his own lies, a deluded and tired old fool who refused to see what was happening."

"That much is clear," Naruto said but with less venom. He decided to cut the old man some slack, but only a small one. "I can forgive you, old man, if only out of gratitude for what you _did_ for me, inadequate though it was. But my forgiveness does not extend to the villagers. They will have to earned it the hard way.

"I am my father's son, and as such I will defend this village and what it stands for; however, I am the heir of the Uzumaki legacy, I will exact justice from those who will wrong me and mine and I will not be denied. I do not want them kissing up my ass, but neither will I take their attitude towards me lying down whoever they may be. Make sure that they understand that, otherwise you might just need to buy a lot of body bags."

The old man could only nod grimly as he knew the boy wasn't bluffing. When Naruto had said '_The one I still allow to exist' _in reference to the village, Sarutobi's old knees almost failed him. He knew at that moment that Naruto was through taking crap from the villagers, and he himself had better deliver or Naruto will do it of him. Young though he was, the jinchuriki knew the power he possessed and apparently had the knowledge to use it. The Sandaime also knew that as clan leader Naruto had the right to uproot and seek a new home somewhere else, like a rival village— which will cause problems of a different sort for Konoha given who he is and what he have inside him. Sarutobi was more than happy that Naruto seemed willing to give the village a second chance, and he wasn't about to squander it even if it means heads will have to roll. He will make sure of it this time, perhaps a stronger reminder would get the message across.

"As for the Uzumaki clan status," continued Naruto in a more business-like mien, "As I'm rightfully the doshu, I have the right to reinstate the original provisions of the agreement made by the Shodaime and Nidaime in exchange for the continued alliance of my clan to Konoha. Additionally I have the best claim for the headship of the clan, as my mother was descended from a clan head and never officially rescinded her family name."

"Are you planning to reestablish the clan?" Sarutobi asked.

"In due time, yes. I know there are Uzumaki who survived the destruction of the village out there. I will have to find them and try to convince them to relocate here. Which reminds me, I know my parents' house was largely destroyed but what happen to their assets?"

"Very little were saved, I'm afraid. The house and everything in it was obliterated in the attack. However, the land does belong to you as their heir and the savings they have had was put into a trust account for your future use. I will have both transferred to you as soon as possible."

"Hmm, yes I could use the land and perhaps build the new clan house there. My present accommodation is not the most ideal at the moment. And the money would be of great use." Naruto didn't reveal that what money his parents had left for him would be a drop in the ocean compared to the enormous wealth Tomohisa had accumulated and stashed away in the shrine. At that Naruto got up. "I need to release the barrier soon, any longer and it will collapse taking both of us in it."

"I just want to say, Naruto, that I'm proud of you and I'm glad you are back with us." Sarutobi gave him a warm, sincere smile. "Thank you for giving this old fool another chance."

"Don't thank me yet, old man." Naruto wore an impish grin and, with a single hand seal, dispelled the barrier in a flash of color. They found themselves back inside the Hokage's office with the ANBU still sprawled on the floor. Sarutobi noticed that the clock hardly moved since they left, which he estimated was at least two hours ago.

"By the way, Naruto, what about your education. You were supposed to be part of this year's graduating class. I can tell you are strong and skilled, but you do need to be in a genin team," explained the Hokage.

"I don't mind, though it's complete waste of time for me. I'm already familiar with all the Academy's instruction materials, quite basic stuff many of which are useless in the battlefield. Perhaps I'll use it as a chance to reconnect with my peers." Naruto shrugged.

"Very well," Sarutobi agreed inwardly as anyone who can use the jutsu he did was certainly beyond any academy student. "But I hope you would agree to have your skills tested? That way we could have baseline for your files."

"And you're just curious," snorted Naruto while Sarutobi coughed to hide his embarrassment at being so caught easily. "Fine, I'll show you some of what I can do."

"I'm sure you will surprise me. OK, two days from now I want you to be at Training Ground 44 in three in the afternoon. Where will you be staying for the mean time?"

Naruto nodded his assent, he knew that place well enough. "I think I'll check out my old apartment, if not, I'll managed. Well, I'm sure you have a lot to do so I won't take any more of your time. Nighty-night!"

With a comical wave, Naruto vanished from the office leaving the pensive Hokage to his thoughts and the tasks that lay ahead of him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

1.) _So clear the sound that it reached the Big Dipper- trivial deeds of men._ - This is my personal (repeat: personal) interpretation/rephrasing of a haiku of **Matsu Basho** (1644-1694). It is by no means an authoritative translation or interpretation; nor does it follow the haiku meter. If you're interested the haiku reads, as translated by Makoto Ueda, as:

_so clear the sound_  
_ echoes to the Big Dipper_  
_ the fulling block_

The 'fulling block' refers to a wooden mallet that was used to beat the cloth to help dry and soften it.

* * *

**- Whew! That's it for this chapter -**


End file.
